Incontrolables Pasiones Oculas
by Crazy-Angie
Summary: ....? Asi comienza una historia, una historia en la que todos perdemos. En la todos tratamos de luchar con nuestro yo interno y al final este termina ganando y por culpa de todo...siempre perdemos lo que mas queremos...Espero que les guste! Cap 6!
1. Chpater 1: Un nuevo hogar implica nuevos

Incontrolables Pasiones Ocultas…

**Capitulo 1: Un nuevo hogar implica nuevos problemas..**

En Italia, hacia una noche oscura y con grandes tronadas y cargas eléctricas, una chica salía con dos mochilas de una mansión, de la familia llamada los Hidden, una familia adinerada y de muy buen puesto social, el Sr. trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia y la Sra. trabaja en el Hospital San Mungo, pero aquella chica no era apta para aquel estilo de vida y por eso se trasladaba a Londres Inglaterra.

A las afueras de la mansión, la esperaba un taxi, con el mismo chofer que la había llevado y traído durante los últimos 10 años, en los cuales había pasado por más de 14 familias y por 4 reformadores para jóvenes. Aquella chica alta, de cabello negro, de tez canela y de ojos marrones era toda una loca psicópata a la que nadie había querido desde que llego al mundo…

Por lo que decía su expediente, era una chica problemática, de carácter fuerte, algo impulsivo, malcriada, irrespetuosa, fría y malévola. Ha mandado a más de 7 personas entre ellos adolescentes a hospitales por su actitud desenfrenada y maquiavélica. Hasta ahora ninguna familia ha podido estar más de 4 semanas con ella a cargo y en la mayor parte del tiempo la han dejado en institutos con tal de no quedarse con ella.

La chica le entrego las mochilas al chofer y subió al taxi, que en el camino comenzó a cuestionarla:

-Y esta vez porque fue?

-Le caí a golpes a un chico en el colegio, aparte de tratar de quemar el aula de clases…

-Y eso?

-La profesora la tenia conmigo, me humillaba a cada rato y pues no lo podía permitir, pero te juro que hice todo lo posible por quedarme con los Hidden…pero se preocupan mucho por superficialidades…

-Bueno la siguiente familia es los Strange, dicen que son ----------------…

-Enserio? Eso me gustaría verlo…una familia de ---------------…me da gracia..

-Yo en tus zapatos me hubiese quedado con los Hidden, a esta familia se le considera la última opción, dicen que nunca han llegado a estos extremos, pero veo que contigo ya sobrepasaron los límites…

-Bueno Tom, me vas a llevar al aeropuerto no?

-No se ni para que preguntas…

-Necesito estar segura…-dijo la joven y se amarro el cabello

En lo que quedo de viaje hacia el aeropuerto, la joven estuvo callada mirando por la ventana la lluvia caer y el borroso paisaje que se asomaba, sumida en sus pensamientos planeaba su próximo plan para largarse a otra familia…

Al llegar al aeropuerto, la joven se bajo del taxi y tomo sus mochilas, luego dijo:

-Nos vemos en 4 semanas…

-Vamos a ver si no son 9 meses…

-Es tu sueno!-dijo la joven y entro al aeropuerto, luego de tomar el pasaje que ya estaba pagado, se sentó a esperar la llamada que le anunciaría que debería abordar su avión para Londres Inglaterra. Luego de esperar más de dos horas y media, la joven abordo el avión…

-Buenas…-dijo la mesera de primera clase…

-Sírveme una soda..-dijo la joven con asco

-Ok..-dijo la mesera y supo que con ella no podía ser amable…

-Gracias…-dijo la chica pero con la misma expresión…

-Desea algo mas?-dijo la mesera

-No…ahora lárgate!-dijo la chica y se recostó y se coloco sus audífonos que daban justamente con IpoD, en estos momento se encontraba escuchando una canción de Avril Lavigne, llamada "Complicated". Luego de varias horas de viaje, el avión aterrizo en el aeropuerto en Londres, en donde su nueva familia la esperaba…

La joven salio del aeropuerto y se encontró con una limosina, junto a ella un hombre alto, elegante, de cabello negro y muy pálido, vestía con esmoquin y guantes blancos, para ser un chofer se veía muy guapo…La joven se acerco a el y le entrego las mochilas, luego de subirse al auto y que el chofer se subiera esta le dijo:

-Procura hablar poco y manejar mas…

Al llegar a la Mansión, dos grandes portones de seguridad se abrieron, dejando ver la maravilla de mansión, esta era enorme, mas o menos 3 o 4 pisos, tenia un jardín inmenso muy poblado de rosas negras y rojas, lirios, jazmines y margaritas, al entrar había un redondel en el cual había una gran fuente llena de sirenas de piedra que brotaban agua de sus bocas…

La joven se bajo de la limosina y se encamino hacia la entrada de la casa, esta tenia un gran trecho para llegar a unas enormes puertas de cristal, al tocar el timbre, que fue un gran grito, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica de menos de 20, tenia el cabello corto recogido y un lindo uniforme de mucama.

Angelique entro al vestíbulo, este era enorme, tenia un color crema muy lindo y si te fijabas en el fondo había un trecho oscuro que daba curiosidad, la habitación tenia un par de escaleras a ambos lados que se unían formando un balcón que daba a un pasillo se divida en tres. La decoración del vestíbulo era crema y marrón, en el recibidor había una mesa alta con un florero que contenía todas las flores que había en el jardín, mas al fondo en un pasillo casi a oscuras, debajo de las escaleras había varios muebles y unas mesillas…

-Hola querida!-dijo una mujer esbelta, de cabello negro lacio, paliducha, de ojos negros y de gran porte…-Soy Emily Strange…no quiero decir tu nueva madre, pero si tu nueva amiga

-Hola…Angelique Almasy…-saludo decentemente y con la mejor sonrisa, "aquella mujer me caía muy bien por lo menos a primera instancia"

-Bueno quieres que te muestre la casa, en lo que arreglan tu habitación?

-Claro no hay problema…-dijo la chica pelinegra amablemente y la siguió…

La mujer le mostró toda la casa, en aquel pasillo que había debajo de las escaleras se encontraba una gran sala, que tenia una chimenea y sobre esta había una mar de cuadros de personas que se movían de un lado a otro, la sala tenia 2 muebles y 3 sofás y una mesa de cristal en el medio, al lado de uno de los muebles había un mesita de madera con un florero y un teléfono (artefacto muggle para llamar). Al lado izquierdo de lo que era la sala había un gran piano, junto a un violín y un chelo…

La sala constaba de un gran ventanal que daba a la vista de un pequeño bosque y un lago, pero en estos momentos pues no se veía nada y la lluvia azotaba en los cristales…aunque también unas gruesas cortinas las cubrían…

Después de recorrer toda la casa, menos la cocina, ni el comedor, las dos féminas regresaron al vestíbulo, en donde había un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro, ojos verdes y de tez pálida…

-Hola John!-dijo Emily muy contenta

-Hola Em..-dijo el hombre y ambos se abrazaron y después se dieron un corto beso en los labios…

-Como te fue en el trabajo?-pregunto la mujer quitándole el abrigo que llevaba

-Muy bien…al fin Viktor accedió a firmar lo de la nueva misión para Australia…-dijo y se encamino hacia las escaleras

-Que bueno…ya era hora!-dijo la mujer sosteniendo el abrigo

-Bueno dulzura, nos vemos en la cena, tengo que seguir con el trabajo…ya sabes donde voy a estar por cualquier cosa-dijo el hombre y comenzó a subir los escalones, sin notar la presencia de la chica. Antes de que desapareciera en la oscuridad dijo- ah Angelique bienvenida a mi hogar…me puedes llamar John!

-Mucho gusto!- dijo la joven pero ya el hombre había desaparecido en la mar de puertas y habitaciones…-Bueno me voy a mi habitación, creo que ya la tienen lista no?

-Si ya esta…-dijo la mujer y le entrego el abrigo a la mucama que tenia a su lado- La encontrarás rápidamente, el pasillo central, 9 puertas y a la derecha, luego la 4ta puerta es la tuya…

-Demasiadas indicaciones para una mugre habitación!-dijo la joven y salio con aire de superioridad hacia las escaleras, una vez que la chica desapareció entre la oscuridad del pasillo, la mujer dijo:

-Ese carácter es de toda una Slytherin, eres muy idéntica a mi sobrino…cualquiera diría que son tal para cual…-luego de eso se fue caminando hacia la cocina

Mientras tanto la joven siguió al pie de la letra las indicaciones sobre donde quedaba la mugrienta habitación en la cual pasaría 4 semanas ideando planeas maléficos contra esa familia algo muggle, eso le daba mucho mas asco…Cuando encontró la bendecida puerta la abrió pensando que seria una triste habitación para ancianos, pero no…

La habitación era inmensa, era una de las mas grandes que había tenido en su trayectoria, su cama ocupaba la mayor parte de la habitación, tenia 2 mesas de noches y sobre esta dos lindos candelabros de plata, también tenia 2 puertas, una conducía al baño que estaba totalmente decorado con un ligero azul cielo y la otra puerta conducía hacia el gran ah armario que tenia, cuando abrió esa puerta pudo ver su ropa y mucha mas, además de accesorios, zapatos, cosas para el cabello, etc.…

La habitación tenía un gran ventanal que en estos momentos lo cubrían un par de cortinas azules claras gruesas. El color de la habitación era azul cielo y azul marino, ya que la joven no le gustaba el rosa, pero si el fucsia, aunque solo para vestir…La joven salio del armario y miro la habitación, solo dijo:

-Es algo patético, pero mejor que los Hidden…-dijo y se desnudo para entrar al baño, allí estaba todo lo que necesitaba, desde las batas de baño hasta las toallas. Luego de un buen baño de sales y perfumes, se vistió como usualmente lo hacia, esta vez tenia unos pantalones muy pegados negros con varios bolsillos, tenia un tubo negro que le cubría la parte del pecho, dejando ver su figura canela y por encima se había puesto una camisa de manga larga negra también de huecos, se había llenado la mano de pulseras de goma negras y rojas y su cabello lo había atado en una gran coleta, este ahora esta lacio y estaba descalza…odiaba los zapatos…

Luego de vestirse, un elfo domestico llamo a su puerta diciendo:

-La cena esta servida…

-Bajo en un momento…-dijo la joven y le cerró la puerta en la cara…

Después de 5 minutos, en los que acomodo sus porquerías, bajo a cenar, la verdad no sabía que había visita y que ese tipo de vestimenta no se utilizaba para aquellas ocasiones, así que sin la mínima importancia, entro al comedor, sonrió lo más patéticamente posible y se sentó en donde le dio la gana…

-Ya te acomodaste Angie?-pregunto Emily mientras se servia

-Si, no traía muchas cosas al fin y al cabo…-dijo la chica mientras se servia

-Y de donde vienes?-pregunto una chica alta y pálida que estaba sentada al lado de Emily

-De Italia, originalmente soy de New York

-Que bien…-murmuro la joven

-Y que eres de John y Emily?-pregunto esta vez, otra joven de cabello castaño

-Es nuestra sobrina…-interrumpió Emily

-Si, mis padres murieron en un accidente y me vine a vivir para acá…-mintió Angie, era cierto que no sabía nada de sus padres y que los catalogaba como muertos, pero eso de que un accidente los había frito, eran mentiras…

-Que pena…-dijo Nicole, la chica castaña

-Bueno y te gusta salir?-pregunto Gretchen, la chica alta y pálida

-Depende…-mustio Angie mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo

-De que?-pregunto Nicole

-Pues si salgo con imbeciles o con personas que de verdad valgan la pena…sonrió y no dijo nada más en toda la cena.

Luego de la cena, Nicole y Gretchen se quedaron un rato mas hablando con Emily, mientras que John se llevo a Angie a un recorrido por toda la casa, esta no eran tan grande como ella pensaba, tan solo tenias que aprenderte los pasadizos y las escaleras…

Los días pasaban tranquilamente, por lo menos para Angie, aunque estaba comenzado a notar que faltaban personas, ya que Emily y John siempre mencionaban a un tal Artemis y John con su usual cantaleta de que el chico en cuestion nunca hacia nada. Una tarde se encontraba leyendo una pequeña e interesante novela de terror cuando vio que un auto entraba a la mansión y de esta se bajaban dos encapuchados, uno de ellos fijo su vista hacia ella y la joven pudo sentir como una gota de sudor corría por su espina dorsal.El joven de la derecha, el que la había mirado, dio unas indicaciones a su compañero y este desapareció, Angie se levanto rápidamente lista para cualquier conflicto, pero una voz le susurro al oído:

-No te emociones gatita, que ahora no es tu tiempo…-se escucho una voz y luego la joven se desmayo…

El joven rubio encapuchado tomo el cuerpo de la chica y camino hacia la mansión. El joven pelinegro que se había bajado del auto y había dado las indicaciones entro a la mansión sin ni si quiera tocar el timbre ni tampoco abrir la puerta, solo la atravesó como si no fuese una materia viva.

-Que hay mom?-pregunto el pelinegro al ver a Emily sentada tejiendo algo

-Artemis cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes tus entradas espectaculares para cuando entres al circo?

-Y así quieres que te lleve a Madrid? No puedo con las mujeres!-dijo el joven y beso a su madre en la mejilla

-Como te fue en la excursión?

-Bien..

-Porque te expulsaron? Cada vez que dices un "bien" de esos, es que hiciste algo para que te expulsaran de una excursión…

-Una noche de locuras en la cabina del capitán…-dijo y sonrió ante el comentario

-No se que vas a hacer si sigues con tus hormonas tan calientes!-dijo John, el cual se aparecía con un par de papeles y varios bolígrafos.

-Mira de quien lo herede!-dijo y Emily lo miro y dijo rápidamente

-Yo y tu padre solo tuvimos 3 hijos! Y nunca fuimos como tu Artemis!

-Eso es de lo que tu estas enterada…-comento Artemis

-A que te refieres?-pregunto Emily curiosa

-A nada amor, el idiota este no se refiere a nada..-dijo John y tomo a su hijo de la oreja y lo arrastro hasta el despacho diciéndole- La próxima vez te largas de mi casa…

-Te escuche JOHN!-grito Emily y sonrió

-Y esta intrusa quien es?-pregunto Jack, el joven rubio- La encontré husmeando en los jardines

-Hay Jack que hiciste?-pregunto Emily al ver como su hijo menor tomaba a Angie en brazos- Es la chica de la que les hable hace 4 semanas, la hija de Eragon, la que se supone que este del otro lado del rió y aun no ha llegado a la charca…

-Ahhh…para la próxima dile que se presente no crees?-dijo Jack dejando el cuerpo de la joven sobre un sofá.

-A donde vas sin mi beso?-pregunto Emily

-Ay mama! Ya estoy grandecito no crees?-dijo algo hastiado y camino con desgana hacia su madre, esta le beso la frente y le dio una nalgada

-Vas a seguir siendo mi bebe, es que no lo entiendes?-dijo Emily con el mismo tono en el que Jack formulo su pregunta.

Así el joven se desapareció entre los pasillos que iban dirigidos hacia la cocina. Emily tomo el cuerpo de la chica y lo subió a la habitación de ella, luego de acomodarla bajo a la cocina para decir el menú a las mucamas.

La joven despertó al poco tiempo, al hacerlo estaba algo confundida en torno a su ubicación. Noto que ya era de noche, tanto había dormido? Y esa frase que escucho antes de no saber nada mas le perturbaba en la cabeza, es voz…de quien seria?

Bajo a la sala estregándose los ojos y tratando de ubicarse, cuando llego a las escaleras su mirada se fijo en un joven pelinegro que salía del comedor, no supo si eran las cursilerías de la escritora, porque una suave brisa hizo que el cabello del joven, el cual le llegaba casi a las orejas, se moviera rítmicamente con su cara…

Sus miradas se cruzaron un par de segundos, ninguno quería moverse o hacer el intento de. Fue cuando Emily dijo sonriente:

-Chicos ella es Angie, Angie ellos son dos de mis hijos…Artemis y Jack.-comento y la joven tan solo sonrió.

-Ya lo sabe mama! Déjala en paz!-mustio Jack quien salía del comedor y contemplaba a Angie desde el piso de abajo

-Nina baja y saluda! Y esos modales!-comento John que se aparecía por la sala

-Cuanto es que la voy a tener que soportar?-pregunto Artemis- Porque ya me entere de que le dieron la habitación mas grande del pasillo 6 y esa la pedí yo hacia mucho! MUCHO!

-El tiempo que sea necesario…-dijo John serio

-No tengo la culpa de ser mas inteligente y astuta que tu..-dijo Angie mientras le pasaba por el lado

-Eh?-comento Artemis- Nena donde aprendiste a volar? Porque hace un par de segundos, tu estaba allá!-dijo señalando el piso superior

-No se llama volar, se llama aparecerse, idiota…-dijo y sonrió, luego se metió en el comedor

La familia se reunió en la sala, obviamente excluyendo a Angie, hablaban placidamente y comentaban algunos temas que acarreaban a la sociedad de ------------- cuando la chica decidió entrar y todos cerraron la boca:

-Bueno y que fue? No pueden seguir hablando?

-Claro cariño, ven siéntate..-dijo tocando el sofá mas cercano

-Gracias, pero llevo mucho tiempo sentada, prefiero estar de pie…

-Nena siéntate…-insistió la mujer

-Ya mujer! Déjala que se quede donde le de la gana!-dijo John

-Esta bien!-dijo resignada

-Y de que hablaban?-pregunto Angie

-De nada que deba de interesarte, por eso nos callamos la boca cuando entraste..-comento Artemis

-No puedes ser mas grosero?-interrumpió Derek, un joven pálido, de ojos rojos y cabello negro pero con mechones rubios

-DEREK!-grito Emily emocionada- Porque no me dijiste que pensabas visitar?

-Mama cuando piensas dejar el acoso para con nosotros?-pregunto Jack

-Deja a tu madre respirar y decir lo que quiera! No ves que si no lo hace, cuando llegan las horas del te, es mas el tiempo que gasta diciendo anormalidades que tomándose el te!-murmuro John

-Ahh..esta bien!-dijo Jack

-Y que cuentan familia?-pregunto Derek

-Tenemos a otra intrusa, solo hay que ver cuanto tiempo dura entre nosotros sin que se pierda en un bosque, o se ahogue o se vuelva loca como la anterior…-comento esta vez Artemis y John lo miro para matarlo

-Es que no piensas cambiar?-pregunto Derek- Tu y tu estado psicópata, ya veo porque es que dicen que nadie quiere andar contigo…

-Ahórrate los comentarios..-dijo Artemis a la defensiva

-Bueno y cual es el nombre de la afortunada?-pregunto Derek y Jack le hizo senas para que mirara hacia la pared en donde estaba Angie recostada

-Angelique Almasy-contesto

-Bonito nombre, hermoso apellido…-dijo Derek y acercándose a ella le dio un beso en la mano.

-Prohibida hermanito, es una humana…-dijo Jack al escuchar como su hermano enamoraba susurrándole cosas en su idioma a la chica, cosas que ella no captaba, pero su inconciente si.

-De tantos ---------- huérfanos tenían que escoger a una humana?-pregunto al sonreírle y caminar de regreso hacia la estancia

-Si algún problema con ella?-pregunto John

-Ninguno, pero es que…-dijo resignado

-Es que QUE?-pregunto Emily

-Dilo de una vez, querías pasar a noche con ella…-dijo Artemis en un idioma que todos entendieron menos la joven

-Yo…este…no me siento bien, me voy a dar un paseo por el jardín…-dijo Angie al ver como la comenzaban a excluir

-Te sientes muy mal?-pregunto Emily

-No, solo necesito aire fresco…-dijo y salio del lugar.

-Que le habrá pasado?-pregunto Emily en voz baja y Artemis le contesto

-Que pasa cuando no eres parte de nada y te meten en un lugar donde sigues siendo nadie?

-Ya basta Artemis! Puedes ahorrarte los comentarios?-dijo molesto John

-No tengo la culpa de que mis comentarios digan la verdad.-dijo el joven y salio del lugar para dirigirse hacia donde estaba Angie, esta caminaba con un paso perdido, como pensativa, fue cuando el pelinegro la visualizo y decidió poner las cartas sobre la mesa desde el principio. Mientras que dentro de la casa, Derek contaba lo que había hecho en su último viaje a Grecia para una cacería de lícanos, en el cual también ganó el segundo lugar.

-Odio a Venzad, tan solo por 10 lícanos me gano! 10 LICANO! 10!

-Vamos Derek, ya para la próxima cacería tendrás la oportunidad de vencer al ese imbecil!-dijo Jack

-No lo creo…-comento

-Y eso?-pregunto John

-Es que para eso vine a Londres, necesito notificarles que…

Mientras que en los jardines, Artemis se acerco con paso firme y al tener poca distancia entre su cuerpo y el de la chica, la tomo del brazo para girarla y al hacer el contacto muchas imágenes destructivas y dañinas aparecieron en su mente. Se asusto al principio pero se acordó que era un mecanismo de defensa de algunos humanos que no eran tan humanos como pretendían aparentar.

-Que quieres?-pregunto ella al verlo de frente

-Quiero saber que pretendes? Y quiero saberlo ya!

-Quieres poner las cartas desde el principio? Tengo mis reglas, Artemis. Al igual que ustedes tengo mi juego y también mi idioma..-dijo y una mirada entre odio y rabia se cruzo por sus ojos.

-Cuales son tus condiciones?-pregunto el pelinegro acercándosele

-Uno, no me hables, no me preguntes nada, no pienso contestarte, no se nada. Segundo, mientras menos nos encontremos mejor. Tercero, al primer insulto no pienso tolerarlo y no tendré piedad. Cuarto, si caes en mi juego, pierdes. Cinco, nunca juegues al enamorado conmigo, porque una onda de tinieblas se cruzara entre tu corazón y tu mente que hará que cometas muchas locuras y sexto, olvídate de que existo…

-No estas tan dificil...

-No todo es como se aparenta ser...-comento la chica y en eso se aparecio Derek

-Que pretendes Artemis, llevarla a tu mundo?-pregunto Derek algo molesto, sus padres no aceptaban lo que deseaba y como siempre alguien cargaba con sus dolencias.

-Si puedo alejarla primero de tus garras tal vez...-dijo el joven en aquel idioma tan extrano

Derek y Artemis tenian mas o menos el mismo humor, pensaban casi iguales, muchos decian que iban a nacer gemelos, pero por alguna razon Derek se adelanto. El pelinegro miro a la chica que seguia sin entender el porque de su discucion y por primera vez entendio porque era que su hermano mayor la deseaba desde el primer instante.

-Que pretendes hacer con ella?-pregunto el pelinegro

-Nada que ella no quiera...-respondio Derek

-Sabes que esta prohibida...

-Tu sabes mejor que yo, que me gusta jugar con fuego...-dijo y fijo sus ojos en la chica, la joven se estremecio, aquellos ojos rojos la deseaban pero no de una manera pasional, era otro tipo de deseo que no lograba comprender.

-Ya basta!-dijo al chica al verse totalmente excluida de todo.- Yo solo quiero tomar aire fresco, se pueden largar a hablar su idioma a otro lado que no sea cuando yo este presente?

-Disculpanos, no fue nuestra intencion excluirte...

-Vayanse a la mierda!-dijo la chica y se marcho de vuelta a la casa.

-Ves lo que haces? Porque no regresas a tu mundo fresa lleno de hipocresía y me dejas lidiar con mi verdad?-pregunto Artemis mientras dejaba solo a su hermano

-No tengo la culpa de que seas un loco sicótico desenfrenado que no se acuerda ni de quien es en realidad ni a donde pertenece! –grito Derek y una bola de fuego le golpeo la cabeza, el chico callo al suelo de inmediato, a los pocos segundos se levanto y al girarse para ver quien le habia golpeado, sonrio y dijo:

-E…Eragon, que haces aquí?

-Donde esta?

-Quien?-pregunto Derek, el no sabia mucho de la historia de Angie, ni si quiera sabia quien era, tan solo sabia que muy pronto la tomaria en sus brazos y la desangraria para obtener ese poder tan preciado que guardaba en si.

-Mi HIJA DONDE ESTA!-grito y lo tomo del cuello

-E..Eragon, no se de que me hablas!

-Me dijeron que estaba a aquí!-dijo y apreto el cuello del pelinegro, acortandole las pocas probabilidades de vida entre los muertos.

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa, Angie entro con un humor de perros y se noto cuando tiro la puerta, al subir las escaleras y al volver a restrayar la puerta. John y Emily los cuales estaban aun en la estancia lo notaron y sonrieron cuando Jack comento:

-Cuantas pruebas se necesitan para saber que una chica esta enojada por una discusión entre dos hombres?

-Que fue eso?-pregunto Emily, al escuchar un pequeño ruido en el jardin

-Deben ser Artemis y Derek golpeandose-agrego Jack- Todos sabemos como son esos dos.

-NO SE QUE VAS A HACER CON ESE IDIOTA Y ESA LOCA! PERO DE QUE YO NO VOY A SER PARTE DE ESTE CIRCO TENLO POR SEGURO!-grito Artemis al entrar a la estancia por el pasillo del comedor

-De que carajo hablas Artemis?-grito John histerico por lo que habia dicho su hijo

-De que Derek pretende desangrarla esta noche!-grito Artemis- Y DESPUES LE ANDAN HECHANDO LA CULPA AL VAGO!

-Calmate quieres?-dijo Jack

-Cuando dejaras de ser un…

-CALMATE CARAJO PORQUE NO TENGO CULPA DE QUE NO SEPAS QUIEN ERES!-grito Jack

-ES QUE NADIE PUEDE RECRIMINARME POR OTRA COSA!-grito Artemis y subio a su habitación al igual que Angie.

-Si Artemis salio del comedor y Angie entro por la puerta, con quien se esta golpeando Derek?-pregunto John confuso

-MALDITA SEA!-grito Emily y salio corriendo de la estancia, detrás de ella se fue John, pero este antes de irse le dijo a Jack:

-Llama a Artemis, dile que saque a Angie de aquí, AHORA!-grito

-Pero como sabras donde estamos?-pregunto Jack

-Yo me encargare de encontrarlos!-dicho esto se fue por la misma direccion que se habia ido Emily…

Jack subio las escaleras rapidamente y cruzo los miles de pasadizos hasta llegar a la habitación de Artemis, este estaba escribiendo algo en un pergamino extrano, para cuando Jack tumbo la puerta diciendo:

-Necesitamos irnos YA!

-Que paso?-pregunto

-No lo se, pero papa dijo que sacaramos a Angie lo mas rapido posible, creo que es Eragon, creo que vino por ella de una vez…

-MIERDA!-grito Artemis- BUSCA LOS CABALLOS!- grito nuevamente y salio corriendo a la habitación de Angie, la cual quedaba un piso mas arriba.

-Que caballos?-penso Jack y a su mente llegaron los thestrals.- Caballos ni caballos!-comento mientras se tiraba por la ventana de la habitación de Artemis que quedaba a mas de 40 pies de altura del suelo, la unica suerte de aquella habitación era que los supuestos caballos dormitaban debajo de la misma.

-Vamos chicos, a despertarse!-grito Jack y ninguno parecio moverse- Odio hacer esto!-grito y se mordio la mano, rapidamente aquellas bestias extranas se levantaron y se acercaron a Jack…

Los vampiros no se podian aparecer ya se desintegraban en el tiempo, ellos pertenecian al pasado y los muertos no caminan en el presente. Mientras que dentro de la casa, Artemis corria tan rapido como podia, al llegar a la habitación de la joven, traspaso la puerta tal y como habia hecho cuando llego en la manana y sus ojos se maravillaron.

Angie estaba completamente desnuda, bueno no tan completamente, una suave bata de seda blanca le cubria el cuerpo. La chica estaba parada frente a la ventana, susurrando algo, Artemis lo penso mucho y decidio meterse a cura por no hacer lo que su cuerpo le insinuaba, pero con mucho esfuerzo dijo:

-Tengo que sacarte de la mansión…

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto ella sorprendida

-No tengo tiempo para explicaciones…-dijo cruzando la habitación mas rapido que ligero y tomandola en sus brazos se tiro de la ventana, corria hacia el bosque, pero corria tan rapido que nadie lo podia ver y de noche, pocas las probabilidades…

Al internarse al bosque, busco por todas partes a Jack, el cual se suponia que estaba esperandolos con los thestrals.

-Maldita sea Jack, porque nunca puedes seguir instrucciones?-se pregunto mientras bajaba a Angie

-Que pasa Artemis?-pregunto algo asustada, todo aquello en los pocos dias que llevaba en aquella casa le parecia traumatizante , ya sabia porque se volvian locas.

-Despues te explicare…ahora no hay tiempo! Es que no entiendes mocosa?-pregunto y la chica lo miro mal- No me mires asi, porque tendre que golpearte y te perderas la diversión del viaje.

-Te atreverias?-pregunto ella desafiante

-Mierda!-grito y la golpeo, dejandola inconciente- Carajo Jack es que no pensabas llegar?-grito al ver al rubio encapuchado encaramado encima de un caballito como Artemis le solia llamar a los thestrals.

-Hubiese llegado hace mucho, si no fuera porque los tienes tan amaestrados con eso de la comida por horario!

-Es que no he comido hoy y despues de comer, les lanzo los cuerpos para que ellos, bah! Ya sabes…-dijo subiendose con Angie en brazos

-Y a esta que le dio?-pregunto Jack

-Se pudo estupida y le tuve que dar una dosis de mi mano.

-Uff…

-Que estara pasando del otro lado?-pregunto Artemis mientras emprendia vuelo.


	2. Chapter 2: La Travesia en Alemania

**Capitulo 2: La travesía en Alemania**

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del jardín, entro una Emily completamente diferente, ya no parecía la sumisa y calida madre, ahora parecía una fiera en todo el sentido de la palabra. corría tan rápido que apenas se le podía ver, así fue como pudo soltar a su hijo de las garras de Eragon.

-CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE LO QUE TENGAS QUE HABLAR LO HACES CONMIGO!-grito la mujer

-DONDE ESTA MI HIJA!-grito el dragón, el cual también tenia una mezcla de hombre lobo.

-Y PARA ESO TIENES QUE METERTE CON MI HIJO! MENUDO IMBECIL!-grito esta vez John el cual se había aparecido, con la diferencia de que sus ojos estaban completamente negros y que de sus manos salían unas garras.

-CALLATE TRAIDOR A LA SANGRE!-grito Eragon- DIGANME QUIEN TIENE A MI HIJA!

-NOSOTROS NO TENEMOS A TU ENGENDRO DIABOLICO! ASI QUE LARGATE DE AQUÍ!-mintió Emily- Y POCURA NO VOLVERTE A METER CON UNO DE MIS HIJOS! PORQUE LO VAS A LAMENTAR!

-LA VOY A ENCONTRAR Y QUIENES LA TENGAN VAN A PAGAR MUY CARO! MUY CARO POR QUITARMELA!-grito el hombre y desapareció entre el bosque…

Emily se desplomo en el suelo en cuanto Eragon se marcho, John algo preocupado se acerco a ella.

-Estoy bien…pero no se cuanto mas vamos a seguir con esta mentira…-dijo mientras se apoyaba en su esposo para poder levantarse.

-Y Derek?-pregunto John

-Creo que esta en su habitación, no se si escucho la conversación, pero hay que ir a ver como sigue…-comento Emily mientras caminaba hacia la casa agarrada de su esposo.

Mientras tanto el trío se dirigía hacia alguna parte de Italia, era el lugar mas cercano y en donde tenían varias amistades que tal vez les podrían ayudar con aquel problema.

-Me pueden decir donde estoy?-pregunto Angie

-Hasta que despiertas, Artemis la golpeaste fuerte eh!- dijo Jack

-La próxima vez que me vayas a golpear piénsalo dos veces…-dijo tomándole del cabello

-AHHHH! HIJA DE…

-Quedo claro?-pregunto y de su mano apareció una pequeña navaja de plata, Jack se atraganto y Artemis estaba que ni respiraba-Te pregunte algo

-Artemis será mejor que le contestes…-dijo Jack

-Si, pero..

-Pero nada, entendiste, muy pocos suelen golpearme y terminan bajo tierra, pero veo que ustedes son otra cosa y si quieres que mejore mis métodos de tortura para con mis victimas, me avisas…

-Vamos Angie, baja la navaja…-comento Jack

-Ufff…-suspiro Artemis cuando la chica lo soltó

-Vaya humor…-murmuro Jack

-A donde piensan ir?-pregunto Angie

-Vamos rumbo a Italia…-contesto Artemis y Angie se puso fría. Todo lo ocurrido en las ultimas dos semanas en la casa de los Hidden se le cruzo en la mente y lo único que le salio fue un grito que estremeció a ambos jóvenes.

-Que carajo te pasa, porque gritas así?-grito Artemis

-Es que…no puedo entrar a Italia…-dijo y sonrió con malicia recordando sus ataques

-Y eso?-pregunto Jack

-Puedo decir que un mal funcionamiento civil? Aparte de que si me encuentran…me encierran en un hospital para esquizofrénicos…

-Tan mal estas?-pregunto Artemis con una sonrisa de preocupación y satisfacción a la misma vez..

-así como lo ves…así que a donde vamos?-pregunto sonriente

-Umm, Jack donde mas tenemos casa?

-Angola, Rusia, Francia, China, Japón y Australia…AHH y en…como se llama, el sitio frió?

-Alaska?-pregunto Artemis

-No hombre! Umm…Alemania?

-Alemania no es un sitio tan frió!-se quejo Artemis

-EL TAN ES LO QUE LO DANA!-dijo riéndose Jack

-Nunca he ido a Alemania…-comento Angie casi para si, pero como nuestros chicos tenían ciertas habilidades, la escucharon como si lo hubiese gritado

-Enserio? Pensé que habías corrido el mundo entero, nosotros somos la ultima familia en adopción…-comento Artemis

-Y eso?-pregunto Angie

-Se vuelven locas, pero creo que tu ya lo estas, así que a ver si pasas la segunda prueba…-dijo Jack

-Y cual fue la primera?

-Discutir con Artemis y Derek en el primer capitulo…-dijo Jack y le sonrió

-Bajemos!-dijo Artemis y le dio cuerda al thestral para que bajara en picada, al hacerlo Angie que estaba detrás de el, en el mismo animal, se agarro fuertemente de su cintura, eso provoco que el pelinegro se ruborizara y en su piel tan pálida, se le noto mas…

-Artemis!-grito Jack, al ver como Eragon con sus fuertes y enormes alas los había seguido.

-MALDITA SEA!-grito Artemis y en menos de un segundo el joven había tomado a Angie de la cintura y ambos caían al precipicio de un enorme bosque, Artemis hizo una mueca de asco y un gran hoyo negro se formulo en el medio de la nada y se los trago, Jack por su parte siguió en su thestral y con algunas viejas indicaciones logro hacer que el otro regresara a la casa.

Jack tenia una buena habilidad y era la invisibilidad, cuando no comía lo suficiente su piel se volvía transparente y en fin, lo traspasaba todo. así que utilizando su habilidad logro in visibilizarse y traspasar al thestral, cayendo así en otro hueco negro, como el que se había tragado a Artemis y Angie.

La pobre bestia murió, ya que con la presión que venia Eragon hacia donde ellos se encontraban, era enorme y lo desgarro. Mientras tanto en la mansión, Derek estaba recostado en una cama, de una habitación, cuando John y Emily lo encontraron:

-Estas bien?-pregunto John

-Si, pero me pueden explicar que demonios hace Eragon aquí?

-Es algo muy complejo…-comento Emily

-Vamos, Mama!-dijo suplicante

-Tenemos secuestrada a Angie, no podemos dejar que vea a Eragon, es demasiado pronto…-comento John- Y confórmate con eso..

-Algo es algo…-comento y se acomodo- Permiso, necesito descansar…-dijo y cuando la pareja se dio la vuelta para irse, dijo- Ahh y por favor, llamen a Nikatsha, ando algo urgido en cuestión a ese tema…-dijo y sonrió

-A quien habrán salido estos muchachitos?-pregunto Emily golpeando a John ya que este sonreía abiertamente

-A quien mas?-pregunto John riéndose

-A mi no fueron eh!-dijo Emily…

Mientras que en un lugar apartado de lo que se consideraba mundo descubierto, en una pequeña isla en el pacifico, en un enrome castillo, se apareció un dragón enorme, su piel era totalmente rojo sangre y sus ojos amarillos verdosos resaltaban enormemente, al tocar la tierra se convirtió en un humano y camino con furia hacia el lugar.

-La encontraste?-pregunto una mujer hermosísima, su cabello era lacio, largo hasta las caderas, su tez morena y ojos castaños la hacia mas hermosa aun. Vestía un fino traje color blanco y en la cabeza llevaba un listón blanco también.

-No…Aunque sospecho de los Strange, es que si esos mocosos no se hubiesen colapsado en el tiempo, hubiese sabido a quien llevaban…

-Estaban encapuchados verdad?-pregunto un joven pelirrojo de ojos verdes

-No Lizzard, esa persona en especial no, parecía una chica, pero con toda la neblina, ya sabes que los Strange tienen la mejor seguridad del universo! Su casa esta blindada en neblina y apenas se puede localizar la mugre mansión….-comento Eragon

-Pero que vamos a hacer, necesitamos a nuestra hija! La necesitamos ya! Si no…Dayak puede morir …-continuo Agneia

-Lo siento amor, pero…hago lo posible!-dijo Eragon y se tiro en el sofá casado, no era fácil cargar con aquel dragón…

-Vamos papa, tiene que haber algún modo de encontrar a Angie…-comento Lizzard

-Eso ya lo se!-dijo el hombre algo frustrado, llevaba mas de 8 siglos sin ver a su hija.

Todo se puso oscuro de momento, ni si quiera un rayito de luz se podía visualizar, sabia que algo le aguantaba y se tranquilizo cuando escucho la voz de Artemis decir:

-No te muevas, aquí hay bestias malditas y algo ignoradas por el mundo, pueden atacarte…

-Donde estamos?-pregunto haciendole mucho caso a Artemis al ver muchos ojos de repente

-En el intervalo del tiempo, nos hemos colapsado, es mas o menos cuando te quedas en el limbo. Sabes cuando te apareces, nosotros no podemos porque nos desintegramos, pero si logramos colapsarnos en el tiempo, duele menos cuando hay que volver al presente…

-Me quede igual…

-Estamos en un lugar donde no corren los segundos, el tiempo esta detenido para nosotros, ya debes saber que nosotros no nos podemos aparecer ya que nos desintegramos….

-Enserio y porque?-pregunto

-Acercate un poco-dijo y aspiro el aroma de su piel, paso suavemente su lengua para saborear su ---------- y poso sus ----------- en ella, mas no la ------------…-Por eso…

-No pense que fuera cierto…-comento ella- Una familia de ---------- que interesante…

-Ja, muchas se asustan y comienzan a gritar…

-He visto cosas peores y he hecho cosas peores…-dijo sonriente

-No creo que haya algo peor que este calvario…-comento y sus ojos se cerraron-Nos vamos de este mugre mundo…-le murmuro a Angie al oido y un gran hoyo blanco aparecio para tragarselos…

Al abrir los ojos se encontro en alguna parte parecido a un bosque o con eso lo relaciono, ya que tenia arboles, un pequeño lago y una gran variedad de flores y matojos.

-Arg!-se quejo al moverse, seguro que se habia roto algo

-Estas bien?-pregunto Artemis mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba

-Ni idea..-comento al levantarse, fue cuando grito y se desplomo en el suelo

-Dejame ver..-dijo Artemis acercandose a ella

-No insistas!-dijo esta forcejeando ya que el pelinegro trataba de arreglarle la espalda

-No te hagas del rogar porque te dolera mas…-comento el mientras le aguantaba del cuello y observaba la dislocación de la cadera que tenia

-No lo toques!-gimoteo

-No seas tan llorona…-dijo y agarro el hueso y lo jamaqueo un par de veces arrancandole varios gritos a la joven- Cuantas veces tengo que repetir algo para que no lo hagas?

-Fue al golpearme, la distancia que habiamos recorrido fue mucha y la presion junto al impacto me dislocaron la cadera…-comento la joven levantandose

-No me importa lo que hayas hecho, la proxima vez obedece sin preguntar!-dijo y comenzo a caminar

-Y Jack?-pregunto ella sin moverse

-En su momento llegara, tu ocupate de seguirme!-dijo y tomandola del brazo la arrastro por el camino lleno de ramas y raices de arboles…

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de todo aquello, dos hombres de mas o menos la misma edad (17) corrian montados en thestrals por un largo y extenso prado. Ambos estaban encapuchados y ni la luz del dia podia opacar la oscuridad que aquellos ojos emitian.

Corrian rapidamente, como escapando de algo o de alguien. En pocos minutos aparecio lo que los corria, era una enorme bestia parecida a un perro enorme con 4 cabezas de serpiente y patas de leopardo.

-Harry! Nos esta alcanzando!-grito el joven encapuchado de la derecha

-Si dejas de chillar menos y corres mas, tal vez no terminemos desgarrados por Hallen…-contesto el otro joven

-No estoy chillando, porque no podemos simplemente volar?-pregunto agitando mas a su bestia

-Porque no! Los mortifagos nos descubririan y asesinarian a Hallen, es que no entiendes que nuestra querida bestia sera la que los hundira en su mugre mundo? Nuestra mision es simple, solo tenemos que llevar a Hallen hacia GrounSpike y despues veremos como desgarra a esos impuros e insensibles!

-Los estamos traicionando! Juramos a Voldemort no hacer nada que atentase a los mortifagos o a el! Te imaginas lo que nos va a hacer?

-Nada…no nos va a hacer nada, porque creo que nunca nos va a encontrar….-comento Harry y luego dijo- Y nunca estuve de su lado, por lo que no es una traicion…si no una venganza..

Jack caia en un abismo el cual no parecia tener fin, fue cuando una luz blanca potente se lo trago y aparecio en el mismo lugar en el que Artemis y Angie lo habian hecho…

-Porque odio tanto colapsarme en el tiempo! Artemis debe estar desangrandose!-dijo preocupado

Artemis tenia una grave situación en cuestion de salud, aunque los ------------ no se enfermaban, el tenia una condicion algo misteriosa y sin cura, aun asi se exponia a todas las misiones mas rigurosas y al colapsarse en el tiempo, siempre terminaba 2 meses inactivo.

El rubio se levanto rapidamente y arranco a correr por el mismo camino por el cual los dos jóvenes se habian marchado una hora antes. Mientras caminaban, Artemis comenzo a toser, Angie al principio no lo noto, pero despues dijo con actitud:

-O te curo con algo o te desmayo para poder llevarte al primer loco que diga llamarse medico para que te atienda…

-Deja las estupideces y camina…-comento Artemis y tosio mas fuerte, fue cuando la joven movio las manos de cierta forma, el pelinegro extranado con cierta magia se quedo inmóvil….-Que crees que haces?-pregunto

-Atrayendo toda la energia del bosque para poder ayudarte, no significa que me caigas bien, solo que necesito llegar viva al lugar destinado…

La joven movia los dedos y las manos como en una danza extrana, al principio no se pudo ver, pero poco a poco un pequeño núcleo se comenzo a formar, este era de un color turquesa verdoso, con el paso de los segundos se fue formando una pequena pelota de energia natural, mas o menos del tamano de una pelota de baseball.

-Que crees que vas a hacer con eso?-pregunto al ver como la joven paraba de mover las manos y aquella pequena cosa se acercaba a el…

-Ya te dije…-comento- No me gusta repetir, quedate quieto, te va a arder un poco, pero nada mas…

-ESTAS LOCA?-grito y comenzo a huirle a aquella cosa la cual se movia paralelamente con sus pasos-QUITAME ESTA COSA DE ENCIMA!-grito nuevamente

-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!-grito Angie sin uso de varita alguna y al cuerpo de Artemis no le paso nada.

-Nina, ya estoy muerto, cuantas veces hay que decirtelo?-dijo y tosio

-Tal vez, esto pueda mas que cualquier magia- dijo y cerro los ojos, se concentro tanto que varias gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, muy pocos lo sabian, pero el clima de un lugar cambiaba drásticamente cuando la joven se encontraba en determinado territorio.

Artemis comenzo a debilitarse, tanto fue que tuvo se recostarse de un arbol para aparentar estar de pie. Angie estaba controlando las funciones del joven, necesitaba ayudarlo, no era porque lo deseaba, era un deber que sentia. Angie camino hasta el cuerpo del pelinegro y le inserto aquella pequena bolita en el abdomen.

El pelinegro al principio puso una cara como si le estuvise lastimando, pero despues una ira profunda se apodero de el y tomo a la chica por el cuello.

-Sueltala Artemis!-grito Jack al ver la escena-Porque lo presenti?

-Arhhhgg!-se quejo y la solto, rapidamente Angie se alejo de el sujetandose el cuello garantizandose que podia respirar con algo de dificultad…

-Que les pasa? No pueden estar solos ni un segundo?

-Yo tan solo queria ayudar, este imbecil que para colmo es una gallina!-dijo Angie

-Que paso?-pregunto Jack tomando las riendas en la situación

-Me inserto una porqueria en el cuerpo, ahora ni si quiera siento!-se quejo Artemis

-Y cuando lo has hecho?-pregunto Jack tan bajo que su hermano lo logro escuchar, mas los oidos de Angie ni captaron cuando el joven susurro.- Y bien, Angie que le hiciste que siente menos que antes?

-Utilize una antestecia temporal en tu hermano, fue energia natural de las entranas del bosque, algo muy simple…-comento y agrego- Tenemos 1 hora para sacarlo de aquí antes de que se explote y haya que pasar trabajo limpiando los restos de tu hermano…

-Me pusiste una bomba en el cuerpo! Pero que te crees mocosa!-grito Artemis

-Si lo que dice Angie es cierto, sera mejor movernos rapido y encontrar a Agatha lo mas pronto posible…

-Y esa quien es?-pregunto Angie

-La que nos va a ayudar para que mi hermano no se explote!-dijo Jack y comenzaron a caminar…

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Strange, Emily hablaba por aquel aparato extrano llamado telefono con alguno de sus contactos, John se vestia tranquilamente despues de un buen bano y Derek en su habitación tratando de concentrarse para encontrar a sus hermanos en alguna parte del mundo magico.

-Donde estaran?-se preguntaba varias veces mientras daba vueltas por la habitación

-En que piensas?-pregunto John al entrar a la habitación que ahora utilizaba su hijo, una de tamano mediano con mueblería en caoba.

-En como encontrar a Artemis, Jack y a tu mocosita, Angie…

-No le digas asi, es como si fuera una prima o una hermana, entendiste?

-Al fin y al cabo no lo es…

-Vamos a buscarlos ahora, tenemos 5 horas antes de que amanezca…

-Como los vamos a buscar, si ni siquiera mi habilidad funciona!

-Despreocúpate, la enfermedad de Artemis no es solo una condicion de muerte interna, es mi metodo de siempre saber donde esta…y si esta Artemis, están Angie y Jack.

-Fine!-dijo algo hastiado, su padre como sierre prefiriendo a sus dos hermanos antes que a el.

Ambos salieron del lugar sin darle explicaciones a nadie, luego de salir del area cuadrada de la mansión, se pusieron sus capuchas y desaparecieron entre la oscuridad.

Mientras tanto muy lejos de alli, se encontraban los tres jóvenes caminando por alguna parte del bosque, cuando Angie se detuvo y dijo:

-Estamos caminando circulos! Ya me canse!

-Y tu te crees que mi agonia es menos?-pregunto Artemis

-Creo que aun no nos reconocen, estoy seguro de que en este bosque vive Arleth!

-Y como se supone que nos reconocen?-pregunto Angie

-Derramando sangre, nosotros somos seres que derramamos sangre solo por placer, por lo que…es asi como nos reconocen, aparte de que llevamos tatuajes en el cuello y en la espalda….-comento Artemis

-Que tragico…-murmuro y Jack sonrio-

-No creo que seamos peores que tu, porque para que mas de 10 paises no te acepten..esta feo para la foto y peor para el video…-contesto el rubio

-A mi no aceptan porque estoy algo mal del cerebro y me encanta hacer sufrir a las personas que no valoran el mundo, aunque yo lo odie tambien, pero eso no viene al caso….-dijo Angie mientras se acercaba a una charca..

-No esta tan mal como creiamos…-dijo Artemis el cual se estaba encaramando a un arbol extrano

-No Artemis, ella tan solo hace el trabajo sucio, al igual que tu…Se encarga de eliminar lo que apesta y sobra en este mundo…es lo unico.-comento Arleth, una joven de piel azul turquesa, ojos violetas y cabello negro con ciertas tonalidades de azul turquesa. Llevaba un arco y varias flechas en la espalda y caminaba sin zapatos, su vestimenta eran varios trapos que le cubrian lo mas importante.

-Arleth, al fin!-comento Jack- Pensamos que no nos ibas a reconocer, llevamos dando vueltas hace mas de media hora!

-Quien no los reconoceria, si son la peste mas grande del mundo, bah! Y despues dicen que son las mejores armas del universo!-comento la mujer

-Ahorrate los comentarios despectivos, porque si se trata de peste, tu y tu tribu no se quedan atrás…-comento Angie, Artemis la miro seriamente, algo sabia Angie de ese mundo y el se iba a encargar de la extensión del conocimiento de la joven…

-Y esta mugrosa quien es?-pregunto Arleth al fijarse en Angie la cual tocaba suavemente el agua mugrosa de aquella charca a la cual se habia acercado.

-Podemos discutirlo en otra parte?-pregunto Artemis, el sabia que Angie creia que sus padres habian muerto, por eso no se discutia la realidad cuando estaba presente.

-No puedo ir a ninguna parte, me han desterrado…-comento Arleth

-Y eso?-pregunto Jack

-Mierdas de Morrigan, el y su codigo moral! Solo porque queria meter a un humano a la tribu, supuestamente que no tenia potencial, que no podia ser pintado porque estaba manchado con algo misterioso….-comento Arleth

-Si Morrigan lo dice…-comento Artemis- De todos los manchados del mundo dudo, menos de el…

-Morrigan ya esta viejo, apenas sabe distinguir entre el blanco y el negro de su ciegues!-comento Arleth

-Mientras mas viejos, mas sabios y si son ciegos…sin comentarios-murmuro Angie

-Alguien me puede decir quien es esta?-pregunto algo hastiada por sus comentarios

-Angelique Almasy…-murmuro y Arleth como que se petrifico, tardo varios segundos en aceptarlo y al final miro a los hermanos con miedo, la voz de que Eragon andaba buscando a su hija se habia regado por el mundo y al parecer todos lo sabian menos la joven en cuestion!

-Que hacen con esta?-pregunto Arleth acercandose a Artemis y bajando la voz dijo- Acaso quieren tener la peor muerte?

-Mas muertos de lo que estamos? Aparte de que no es el tiempo de que Eragon conozca a su hija, a ella le falta mucho por aprender, demasiado por comprender para caminar entre nosotros, aparte de que creo que Victor y Marcus tienen varios planes con ella…

-Yo tan solo no quiero tener ningún problema con el titulo Eragon E hija.-comento Arleth en voz baja

-No te preocupes, tan solo muestranos un lugar para pasar unos dias y como si no nos hubieses visto…-dijo Artemis y camino hacia Angie- Vamonos, ya encontre un lugar para quedarnos…

-Amen!-comento la joven mientras se levantaba, sin antes tomar un pequeño collar de plata con una llama color sangre.

Arleth guio a los jóvenes hasta un extrano lugar, el trayecto fue algo difícil, ya que las ramas y los huecos dificultaban el paso entre el bosque. En uno que otro momento la joven se trepaba en los arboles con agilidad, tan solo para asegurarse de que nadie les seguia y que iban por buen camino. El viaje tardo mas o menos 15 minutos, cuando llegaron a una especie de prado, justo en el centro habian varias chozas y un gran molino.

-Bienvenidos a Gresheia, le llaman poblado, pero son solo cuatro chozas y un molino. – comento Arleth al detenerse ante la vista

-I like it…-murmuro Angie-Mientras menos personas, menos hablan, mientras menos hablan, menos saben nuestra ubicacion…

-Inteligente la chica…-murmuro Arleth y siguió caminando

Al llegar al pequeñísimo poblado, se encontraron con pocas personas, pocas casas y con poca información sobre un buen lugar para pasar unos dias. El amanecer se acercaba, los primeros rayos de la luz del maravilloso sol iluminaban el cielo estrellado, los colores del amanecer adornaban el hermoso paisaje de aquel prado extrano.

-Necesitamos encontrar algun lugar oscuro, pronto!-comento Artemis al cual le comenzaba a molestar la luz

-Lo mas que odio del mundo son los malditos amaneceres…-comento Jack

-Porque no preguntamos en el molino?-pregunto Angie la cual comenzaba a correr, ella no podia pasar mucho tiempo al sol, le salian unas ronchas espantosas y sus ojos cambiaban constantemente de color.

-Buena idea…-murmuro Artemis y salio corriendo igual. Cuando los rayos del sol decidieron abrirse paso ante la noche, todos corrian por un lugar seguro. Al llegar al molino, notaron que estaba algo abandonado, por lo que entraron segundos antes de que el sol comenzara a salir.

El molino parecia un lugar bastante seguro para pasar el dia, tenia algunas parte oscuras y en algunas partes en las cuales habian huecos o rayaduras en la madera, se asomaban pequenos y finos rayos dorados. Era bastante grande y al parecer le habian incluido unas caballerizas, aunque los caballos al parecer estaban de paseo. Las caballerizas tenian dos pisos, el piso de arriba parecia un poco inestable, pero alli fue donde se establecieron.

Jack, el cual estaba acostado sobre unos grandes sacos de paja observaba a Angie moverse de lado a lado, tal vez buscaba algo, tal vez estaba desesperada o simplemente estaba aburrida. Mientras que en un lado mas oscuro estaba Artemis descanzando, su dia no estaba siendo el mas lindo y ahora que se tenia que ocupar de 3 personas mas, se estaba poniendo peor.

-Puedes tranquilizarte, porque me estas poniendo nervioso!-comento Artemis cansado de ver a Angie dar vueltas

-No tengo la culpa de que no puedas apreciar el sol. Asi que como me encerraste en este mugre lugar, ahora aguantame!-contesto

-Nina alguna vez en tu vida tus padres te dejaron jugar, correr o brincar?-comento Arleth y Angie tan solo bajo la mirada y se sento.

-Nunca pense que una pregunta como esa le haria dano..-murmuro Jack a Artemis, el rubio se habia movido, ya que algunos rayitos de sol que se colaban por las rendijas de la madera, le molestaban.

-Para algunos las cosas mas insignificativas son las mas dolorosas, por lo poco que se, esa nina lleva toda su vida sin conocer a sus padres…asi que la minima cosa que digan sobre el tema, le afecta…-comento Artemis- Y ahora vete a entretenerla, me apesta ver la gente peor que yo…

-Como si tu fueras el mejor ejemplo!-comento Jack levantandose y caminando hacia la morena que se habia sentado sobre un saco de paja. –Tienes hambre?

-No suelo comer tan temprano…-contesto Angie

-Se que estos dias han cambiado mucho con nuestra llegada, pero ya te acostrumbraras…-comento el rubio sentandose a su lado

-Como si fuera tan facil-mustio y el rubio sonrio- No es que sean difíciles, es que todo me es tan confuso, es como si estuviese perdida en un mundo que conozco, pero que a la misma vez desconozco…todo es tan extrano.-finalizo y Artemis abrio los ojos para ver mejor la escena.

-Te entiendo, para mi al principio fue asi, pero ya te dije…pronto te acostumbraras y despues no va a ver quien te detenga.

-Yo tan solo me pregunto: Como pueden vivir con tanto agetreo? Cuando no los andan persiguiendo, los quieren asesinar y si no es asi, se colapsan en el tiempo para disipar un poco su muerte…

-No seas tan drastica…-murmuro Artemis- Nunca has pensando que nos persiguen y nos desean asesinar es por algo? Nosotros no somos la mejor cara del mundo, nosotros perseguimos y asesinamos tambien…

-Eso ya lo habia pensado, pero cuesta un poco creerlo. Ustedes que son una familia que lo tienen todo, no necesitan de nada de esto para ser felices…-comento Angie

-No todo es felicidad Angie.-comento John, el cual entraba por una de las puertas.

-Al fin!-comento Artemis- Pense que nunca vendrias!

-Como te sientes Artemis?-pregunto Derek, aunque se odiaban por ser tan identicos, a veces se preocupaban unos por los otros.

-Mejor, aquí la chica presente me hizo un mejunje con alguna energia natural de que se yo que mas, aunque no se si vuelva a entrar a ese bosque, tal vez explote…

-No seas tan idiota, no te cure nada, tan solo te anestecie, ahora debes tener una hemorragia cronica, tu enfermedad no tiene cura…es progresiva.-dijo la chica levantandose

-Gracias por nada..-dijo Artemis

-Deberias agradecerme no haberte sofreido como un pollo alla afuera, porque eso es lo que hubiese pasado si no te anestesiaba, en estos momentos estarias pudriendote bajo el sol con un dolor interno insoportable…-dijo y se volvio a sentar

-Gracias Angie de todos modos-dijo John-Ahora lo que necesitamos es esperar a la noche para podernos mover a un lugar mas seguro y en donde podamos atender mejor a Artemis…

-Fine!-dijo Arleth, la chual estaba recotada de una pared

El calor se hacia insoportable, las ansias y el hambre estaban matando a Angie que de vez en cuando salia del molino a tomar aire fresco, no aguantaba estar en ese lugar con aquel olor putrefacto.

-Ya deja el entra y sale, me van a salir ronchas en la piel!- se quejo Arleth

-Me importa muy poco lo que te pase, estupida ingreida, primero soy yo y despues que se acabe el mundo…capiche?-dijo y volvio a salir, esta vez Derek fue el que asomo la cara por un orificio para ver que hacia la joven cuando salia.

Angie caminaba hasta cierto punto y luego regresaba, asi hasta que el calor la mareaba y regresaba al molino con un humor y un asco insoportable. Cuando regreso por enesima vez escucho toser a Artemis varias veces, pero ya ni le importo. Aunque al joven si, ya que al toser varias gotas de sangre manchaban su piel palida.

-Te encuentras bien?-pregunto John al escuchar toser Al pelinegro varias veces corridas

-No debe ser muy bonito estar desangrandose…-comento Angie mientras se sentaba sobre unos sacos.

-Puedes esperar unas horas mas?-pregunto John nuevamente, mas Artemis no respondia ya que el aire le comenzaba a faltar y pretendia exprimirlo el poco tiempo que lo tuviese

-No ves que no tiene el suficiente aire para contestar!-volvio a decir Angie- Yo solo digo que comienzen a rezar para no acabar en un entierro.

-Gracias Angie por tus aportaciones medicas…-dijo Derek

-De nada…-comento Angie y se acomodo lo mas que pudo para descanzar un poco.

-Artemis te encuentras bien, contestame aunque sean senas!- dijo John preocupado, pero ya el joven se habia desmayado.- Maldita sea!-se quejo y corrio tan rapido como pudo para tomar el cuerpo del joven que caia varios metros del suelo.


	3. Chapter 3: La Cabana de los Malfoys

**Capitulo 3: Siguiente parada: La Cabaña de los Malfoys**

John atrapo a su hijo justo en el ultimo segundo antes de que se estampara contra el piso. Luego de recostarlo en unos sacos de paja, John dijo:

-Alguien sabe algo sobre medicina?

-Yo no soy muy buena en medicina, pero si en pociones y hierbas…-dijo Arleth

-Pues mueve el culo hacia aca y ayudame a mantenerlo vivo hasta que anochezca- ordeno John

Mas o menos entre los dos mantuvieron a Artemis estable o al parecer eso hasta que la noche decidio caer. Fue cuando Derek dijo:

-Necesitamos un buen lugar para atenderlo o no pasara de esta noche…

-Sabes de algun lugar donde no hayan mortifagos y que nos podamos hospedar todos?-pregunto John

-Bueno que tal la amiga de mama, creo que tiene una cabaña aquí en Alemania…-contesto Jack

-Narcisa Malfoy?-pregunto John

-Si esa misma, que tiene al esposo en Azkaban por ser mortifago y no se que mas…-contesto Jack

-Y no que el hijo era mortifago?-pregunto Derek

-No lo creo, ese chiquillo le faltan agallas para ser tan despreciable…-contesto Arleth

-Con preguntar no nos cuesta o si?-dijo Angie

-Si y nos cuesta caro!-dijo Derek- Los de la Organización nos colgarian si pasamos territorio mortifago sin permiso o autorización!

-Y esos quienes son?-pregunto Angie curiosa

-Ese tema es irrelevante en estos momentos, ahora lo importante es llevar a Artemis a un lugar en donde se pueda atender con todos los equipos necesarios…-dijo John safando a Derek de aquel tema tan prohibido para humanos.

-Si no nos queda de otra, pues a la Cabaña de los Malfoy y a rogar que el mocoso no sea un mortifago!-dijo Jack y tomando a su hermano con ayuda de su otro hermano salieron del molino.

-Este yo creo que aquí me quedo…ya saben, tengo que regresar a mi tribu y volverme a ganar a Morrigan!-dijo Arleth

-Nos mantendremos en contacto y cualquier cosa ya sabes solo avisa!-dijo Jack mientras Arleth se desaparecia entre las sombras de la noche, tan envueltos estaban que ni se percataron cuando le dispararon un dardo y callo desmayada en el prado.Varios encapuchados con unas mascaras blancas como calaveras se aparecieron como si nada y desaparecieron con el cuerpo de la joven.

Luego de alquilar un auto, en el poblado, tomaron direccion hacia un bosque lejano en donde se decian que se encontraba la Cabaña de los Malfoys. En el camino de vez en cuando Angie miraba el cuerpo inherte de Artemis, por lo menos respira- penso Angie preocupada, pero porque? Si ella ni lo conocia y el trato que este le habia dado no era el mejor para tomarle "aprecio".

-Angie estas bien?-pregunto John al verla tan palida de repente

-Si..-mustio algo cansada

-Como se ve Artemis?-pregunto nuevamente mas preocupado

-Igual, su semblante palido no ha cambiado…-contesto Jack

-Y respira?-pregunto Derek quien iba al frente dando las direcciones para llegar a la casa de Narcisa

-DA!-dijeron Angie y Jack al unisono

-Cómanme! Es que ustedes son tan detallistas!-se quejo Derek

-Idiota si no respirara lo hubiesemos dicho desde el principio, tu y tus estupideces de kinder!-contesto ofuscado Jack

La casa de Narcisa no quedaba tan lejos como parecia, pero con tanta tension y desesperación se hizo eterno el viaje. Para cuando llegaron, tuvieron que esperar a que el mayordomo le preguntara a la mujer para que entraran y se hubicaran. Para despues llamar al medico pertinente para que atendiera al joven el cual ya ni si quiera tenia buen semblante y tomaba un color azulado violetoso.

-Al fin!-se quejo John al ver entrar al medico a la habitación en donde habian acomodado a Artemis

-Que hizo el jovencito ahora que se ve peor que nunca?-pregunto el medico

-Ni idea! Pero lleva mas de 8 horas con una hemorragia interna…-contesto John

-Porque esperaron tanto? No ven que esto no es un gato que tiene 9 vidas?-pregunto histerico el medico

-Fue al amanecer, imposible para movernos…-contesto John

-Entiendo…ahora si me permiten?-pregunto el medico al ver a tanta gente en la pequena habitación de madera.

Asi salieron todos de la habitación y se ubicaron en la sala, la cual era pequena pero elegante. Tenia su chimenea y sus muebles comodos. La pequena cabana era de dos pisos, en el primero estaba la sala, el comedor y la cocina y arriba 4 habitaciones y los 2 banos. Mientras esperaban cada cual se fue a entretenerse para no desesperarse tanto con el tiempo. John se quedo sentado esperando frente a la habitación, Jack y Angie se fueron a revisar las demas habitaciones y Derek se sento a escribir una carta a Emily y otra para avisarle a la Organización de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Creo que eres el mas tranquilo de los tres…-mustio Angie al entrar a una de las habitaciones

-Lo dices porque no me conoces- contesto Jack serio-Aunque no lo creas y me importa si lo haces o no, soy el peor de los tres, Artemis anda perdido en su espacio temporal y Derek…Bah! Ese ni siquiera sabe lo que tiene en sus narices! En cambio yo, se a donde voy, que deseo y lo que ambiciono…aunque estoy algo atado por mis padres, pero eso no me va a impedir llegar a mi meta final…

-Y esa cual es?-pregunto Angie sorprendida por las palabras del rubio

-…..-no dijo nada porque algo mas interesante habia captado su atención, esto era una pequena nota en lengua extrana sobre la cama de la habitación, tan solo decia:

"**You can destroy me, but you never rule my kingdom as I did" "They never gonna follow you, because you are a completely fool, remember my words "WITH THE PAST OF THE CENTURIES YOU AND YOUR KINGDOM GONNA FALL"…**

**D.V.**

**-**Que extrano…-mustio Jack al tomar la nota en sus manos, tras leerla varias veces dijo- Sabes quien firma con las iniciales de D.V.?

-Ni idea, porque lo preguntas?-pregunto la joven mientras observaba el armario y la ropa que adentro estaba.

-Porque hay una nota que dice "Me puedes destruir, pero nunca vas a governar mi reino como yo lo hice" luego dice "Ellos nunca te seguiran, porque eres un idiota, un tonto…recuerda mis palabras: "Con el paso de los siglos, tu y tu reino van a caer".

-Que extrano y firma D.V?-suspiro- Creo que me suena, parece como de un libro mistico o algo parecido…-se giro para mirarlo a la cara- Dame unos dias y te dire quien es y porque razon lo escribio…-dicho esto se dispuso a salir por la puerta, pero antes pregunto- Hay una librería cerca?

-No lo se, tal vez aquí haya una…

-Que ayuda!-se quejo la joven y salio por la puerta. Caminaba con afan, esas signas se repetian en su cabeza, pero no recordaba en donde lo habia escuchado. Al bajar las escaleras y llegar a la sala, encontro a Derek, el cual le entregaba dos notas a una lechuza negra de ojos rojos.

-Oh eres tu! Que susto me has dado!-dijo el joven y sonrio

-Asi es como tienes la conciencia- dijo muy bajito y sonrio, luego cambio la mueca de sitio a una mas seria y dijo- Sabes donde hay una librería cerca?

-Y eso?

-Limitate a contestar, porque no tengo cara de periodico ni de revista para andar divulgando lo que hago o hare con mi vida…

-No, no hay una librería cerca, solo varias estanterías con libros viejos en la habitación principal.-dijo secamente

-Perfecto!-dijo la joven dejando a Derek extranado.

-Y esta para que quiere una librería y esta hora?-se pregunto en voz alta cuando la chica subio las escaleras nuevamente, luego decidio subir a ver como estaba su hermano. Al subir se encontro con que el medico estaba hablando con su padre y su tono no tenia una buena melodía.

Para lo que logro escuchar fue algo como:

-"Su enfermedad esta progresando rapidamente, mas rapido de lo que esperabamos. No se que van a hacer, pero lo preferible es que no ande en esas misiones tan rigurosas y que lo exponen a estar colapsandose en el tiempo, eso le afecta mas que si miles y miles de rayos solares le cubrieran el cuerpo."-dijo el medico

-Algun medicamento, algun tratamiento?-pregunto John con una cara de velorio horrible- Algo que lo pueda salvar?

-Los medicamentos usuales y reposo, pero aparte de eso…unas fuertes ganas de vivir, porque no hay cura para tan extrana enfermedad. Es como un virus en la sangre que destruye todo lo que hay a su paso…

-Bueno doctor, gracias.-dijo John y lo siguió hasta la puerta percatandose de la existencia de Derek en las escaleras.

-Eh papa como sigue Artemis?-pregunto para disimular la metida de pata que acababa de hacer

-Hablamos mas tarde…-fueron sus palabras y bajo las escaleras con el medico, para luego guiarlo hasta la puerta sin decirle- Digame la verdad, Doc. Hubands, usted cree que haya salvacion para el?

-No es que sea algo cursi, pero es mejor cuando se tiene compania.-dijo y sonrio para luego desaparecerse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Esa noche se acomodaron en las habitaciones restantes, Jack y Derek durmieron en una habitación, John durmio en otra y Angie en la restante. Ya cercana la medianoche, la joven se levanto, no sabia porque pero mientras mas tiempo pasaba junto a esa familia, mas las pesadillas de su ninez le recriminaban y le impedian dormir.

Camino hasta la cocina por algo de beber, pensaba en tantas cosas, como estaria Artemis?- se pregunto entre tantas cosas y luego de beberse un vaso entero de agua, subio a la habitación donde el joven se hospedaba para observarlo hasta que se durmiera. La puerta estaba entreabierta por lo que no hizo ruido alguno.

La habitación estaba poco alumbrada, las cortinas de las ventanas corridas y la tela suave que cubria la cama de dorsel solo un poco. Angie se asomo para verle el rostro, pero no encontro nada, Artemis no estaba!

-A quien se supone que andas buscando?-pregunto una voz detrás de ella, la joven respondio rapidamente con un grito ahogado y se tropezo con sus propios pies haciendose caer sobre la cama en una posición extrana. Todo su cuerpo quedo quieto, pero su cabello amarrado en dos trenzas quedo esparcido entre las sabanas blancas.

-Me asustaste, idiota!-dijo la joven y se comenzo a reir cuando escucho la carcajada del joven

-Si no fuiera porque entre nosotros no hacen concursos, grababa tu rostro al verme y lo enviaba, tal vez ganabas! jajajaja-se comenzo a reir

-Ya no seas tan mocoso!-dijo la joven mientras se levantaba

-Y si lo soy hay algun problema?-pregunto el joven acercandose a ella, la joven estaba pillada y tan solo se dejo caer para no estar tan cerca- Ven tontuela-comento el joven dandole la mano para que se levantara nuevamente

-Como te sientes?-pregunto Angie algo preocupada

-Preocupada por alguien que no conocez?-pregunto extranado pero sonriente

-Yo! No…-contesto y camino hacia las ventanas y abrio las cortinas dejando entrar la luz de la luna, al hacerlo el joven entrecerro los ojos, pero luego se acerco a ella diciendo:

-No puedes dejar de fingir que eres una chiquilla rebelde y estupida por un segundo y admitir que te preocupe?

-No soy una chiquilla rebelde y estupida! Solo que a muchos no les gusta lo que pienso, solo por eso tienen un expediente con cada paso que doy!

-Ese no es el tema principal-dijo acercandose mas

-Te dire solo lo que quieres escuchar: si! Si me preocupaste! Y quiero saber como estas? Contento?-dijo girandose sin contar que el pelinegro estuviese tan cerca de ella, quedando nuevamente a centímetros de distancia

-Espectacular, pues te digo que me siento mejor. Esos remedios muggles sirven de algo y controlan de alguna forma mi enfermedad.

-Sabes porque te dio eso? Te contagisaste?-pregunto la joven tratando de hacer distancia, pero le era imposible

-Ni una, ni la otra. Fue un viaje a Alaska, no hace mucho. Un par de meses mas o menos. Muchas cosas pasaron alli, de todos los que fuimos a esa mision, muchos regresaron peor que yo y otros ni si quiera tuvieron esa dicha.

-Pero que paso?-pregunto interesada

-No tienes que fingir un interes que no sientes?-dijo Artemis alejandose y regresando a la cama

-Bueno escucho a todo el mundo decir que eres un vago que no sabes lo que quieres, que apenas te sabes tu nombre y bla bla bla, ahora quiero escuchar tu parte de la historia para saber si ellos tienen razon o lo que tu me dices combina con algo.-dijo caminando hacia la cama y recostandose de uno de los palos de madera que sujetaban la cama.

-Que buenas referencias tengo por parte de mi familia, por lo menos son ellos, imaginate lo que diran de mi alla fuera!-se quejo pero luego dijo – Sientate que no muerdo…-dijo dando palmadas muy cerca de el en la cama

-Es que…-titubeo

-Somos adultos, no hay nada que temer, aparte de que no eres mi tipo…-dijo el joven dejando a la chica algo extranada, al final se sento donde el le indico.- Bueno como te decia, luego de varios dias del mi regreso de Alaska comenze a toser, al principio dijeron que era tuberculosis, pero con muchos estudios se percataron de que no, primero porque era imposible, los --------- no nos enfermamos y en segunda, porque ninguno de mis síntomas cuadraban con la enfermedad.

-Y que es al final de cuentas?

-Un virus polar o algo asi, hace que mis propias celulas se ataquen entre si y se destruyan poco a poco. Para luego ocuparse de los organos vitales.

-Pobre de ti…ya veo porque eres como eres-dijo Angie levantandose- Bueno nos vemos, ya es muy tarde y si tu padre me encuentra a aquí a esta hora y hablando contigo en una habitación solos, puede pensar mal y no quiero problemas en los que no sea yo la mente maestra.

-Jajajaja…muy buena esa.-dijo el pelinegro y la acompano hasta la puerta. –Buenas noches-comento antes de que ella cruzara el pasillo y le sonriera para luego entrar a su habitación.

En los siguientes dias, se hospedaron en la cabana de los Malfoys, al fin y al cabo nadie estaba alli y podian quedarse el tiempo que fuese gracias a las ordenes de Narcisa. El semblante de Artemis habia mejorado y ya la tos frecuente habia decidido irse de viaje nuevamente.

Angie la cual se encontraba en la orilla de un lago cercano a la cabana, observaba el atardecer. Eran de las pocas cosas que tenia por habito. Decia que era lo mejor que el mundo habia creado, por lo que nunca deberia perderse ninguno.

Artemis el cual mas entrada en la noche habia decidido salir a las afueras para refrescarse un poco, se encontro con el esbelto y moreno cuerpo de la joven descanzando en las orillas del lago.

Camino hasta estar cerca de ella y le comento suavemente:

-De cuando aca las mentes maestras piensan tanto en sus problemas familiares?

-Jajaja…tu! Mira quien habla…que haces aquí?-pregunto la joven evadiendo claramente el tema

-Obviando el hecho de que no quieres contestar mi primera pregunta, te contesto la tuya.-sonrio- Solo vengo a dar un paseo, tanto reposo me abruma el cerebro.

-Vaya! Por lo menos en algo aciertas, no eres un vago que solo desea dormir…-dijo al chica sonriendo

-Te voy a quitar esa idea de la cabeza…ya veras!-dijo el joven sentandose a su lado

-Y como piensas hacerlo? Soy muy terca…-dijo y comenzo a juguetear con los dedos de los pies y el agua.

-Aun no lo se, pero ya me las idiare para convencerte de que no soy lo que piensas..-dicho esto sonrio y se quito los zapatos, para luego meter los pies en el agua.

-Que dedos mas feos tienes!-le critico la joven y se hecho a reir

-Te han dicho que eres muy criticona?-pregunto en tono de burla

-No! Solo tu…jeje, que raro ese dedo, es mas grande que el otro! JAJAJA- comenzo a reirse mas fuerte

-Ya! Basta!-dijo Artemis y le dio un pequeño empujon, haciendo que la joven le mirara muy seria, aunque en su boca se notaba que se reiria en cualquier instante.

-No se de que te quejas, tengo cosas peores que unos dedos horripilantes…

-A ver?-pregunto impresionado por la respuesta de la joven

-Prometeme no reirte!-dijo mientras

-Hazlo de una vez!-dijo esperando algo impaciente

-Arg!-dijo y sonrio, para luego levantarse la camiseta por la parte de atrás, Artemis al principio no entendio muy bien, pero cuando la chica comenzo a moverse, se tiro al suelo de la risa. La joven tenia unos lunares particulares en la espalda que cuando esta se movia formaban palabras y disenos extranos.- YA NO TE RIAS!-grito la joven y se le tiro encima

Comenzaron a hacerse cosquillas, a golpearse y a dar vueltas, para cuando sus cuerpo no dieron mas, quedaron uno arriba del otro, en una posición algo incomoda y si alguien la hubiese de ver, podria pensar mal del momento.

-Y no que no sentias?-pregunto la joven sonriente dispuesta a hacerle mas cosquillas, ya que ella estaba sobre el, con las piernas apretandole las caderas del joven.

-No me refiero en los terminos fisicos!- dijo el joven y la tomo por las caderas, para girarla y quedar debajo de ella.- Son los terminos emocionales…

-Ya lo veo…-dijo mientras su sonrisa desaparecia para darle paso a un aspecto facial serio.

-Este…um, creo que mejor sera irnos no?-pregunto titubeando

-Si no sientes, porque titubeas?-pregunto la joven obviando que no queria contestar la pregunta formulada.

-Porque la cercania femenina me hace titubear –contesto acercandose a su boca peligrosamente, solo para ver de que estaba hecha…

-Te recuerdo que soy tu prima y que no puedes estar pensando en mi como algo serio.-contesto la chica sonriente, pero esta sonrisa en particular tenia algo extrano, algo que el nunca habia visto.

-No me retes, porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz…-dijo Artemis y se acerco mas

-No lo estoy haciendo, solo pongo los puntos claros en su debido lugar.-contesto la joven esperando el beso como reaccion.

-ARTEMIS! DONDE ESTAS?-se escucho la voz de Jack a lo lejos

-Sera mejor que nos levantemos para evitar sospechas negativas que no tienen nada que ver con la realidad- dijo la joven empujando a Artemis, tan fuerte lo hizo que el joven se movio como si fuese una pluma.

-Enserio querias levantarme? Porque lo puedo tomar como una agresión!- dijo sonriente, como si nada de lo anterior hubiese pasado.

-Tu y tus anormalidades! Yo agredirte? En que estas pensando hombre!-dijo Angie tomando la misma posición que al principio, sentada en la orilla del lago.

-Pues parecio! Me dolio! Aunque no lo creas!- se comenzo a quejar el pelinegro y para cuando llego Jack, se soprendio un poco por la escena que tenia ante sus ojos: Artemis sonriendo y manteniendo una conversación sin insultos con una chica.

-Hay el martil!-comenzo a reirse Angie

-Hey Artemis!-comento Jack mientras se unia al grupo.

-What's up?-pregunto Artemis

-John te llama…-contesto Jack- Ni idea para que te quiere…

-Y ahora que quiere!-se quejo Artemis y se levanto para luego caminar hacia la cabana.

-Y porque tan sonriente?-pregunto Jack al ver como la joven fijaba su vista al horizonte y sonreia.

-Cosas mias…-contesto y se levanto para irse, pero la voz de Jack le interrumpio preguntando:

-Que encontraste de D.V.?

-Respecto a eso…pues nada aun.-luego dejo al rubio solo y se dirigio hacia la cabana, necesitaba hablar con Derek.

-Otra vez solo, que tiene Artemis que no tenga yo!-dijo algo molesto y tomo varias piedras para tirarlas al agua con rabia. Luego de tirarlas todas, se levanto para irse, pero una voz le dijo:

-Porque te desquitas con nosotros que no tenemos la culpa de tu envidia?

-Pero que…-murmuro y se giro para poder ver quien le hablaba de esa manera. AL girarse pudo ver el hermoso cuerpo de una sirena, su rostro estaba cubrido por una manta rojiza de cabello.- Quien eres?

-Aerith, hija del Rey de los Oceanos.

-Y vives aquí?-pregunto curioso, aunque llevaba siglos viviendo, jamas se habia topado con una sirena.

-No, pero suelo venir cuando el amigo de mi padre desea hacer tratos con el. Creo que se llama Lucius Malfoy. Solo vengo para ver a su hijo, es muy apuesto…sabes!

-No me interesa saber si es apuesto o no, pero sabes que de que tipo de negocios hacen tu padre y ese tal Lucius?-fingio inocencia

En ese momento, Derek caminaba muy cerca, cuando escucho la voz de su hermano hablando con alguien desconocido. Corrio algo histerico hacia el y cuando lo vio embelesado hablando en otra lengua con una sirena espantosa, grito:

-EVANESCO!-en ese momento la sirena grito horrorizada y se metio al agua rapidamente desencantando al rubio, el cual cayo rapidamente al agua desmayado. Derek se acerco a la orilla y arrastro el cuerpo de su hermano, maldiciendo una y otra vez la poca mente que tenia este.

Luego de golpearlo varias veces, el rubio desperto asustado, luego dijo:

-Y la chica bonita?

-Chica bonita, ni chica bonita, eres tan estupido que no te diste de cuenta de que era una de las sirenas engañosas del mundo!

-Pero..

-Ya deja la mierda y ocupate de cumplir con tu deber!-dijo Derek molesto- Muevete idiota!-grito tomandolo de la mano y arrastrandolo hacia la cabana.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la cabana:

John y Artemis mantenian una conversación sobre las proximas salidas, sobre la Organización y sobre el retiro permanente del joven:

-NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO! ESTOY A PUNTO DE UN GRAN DESCUBRIMIENTO! APARTE DE QUE ME ORTORGARON UN CASO ESPECIAL! ME VAN A SUBIR DE RANGO EN 3 MESE SY TU ME QUIERES SACAR DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN! QUE TE PASA! Y POR ESTA ESTUPIDEZ! NO! NO LO VOY A PERMITIR! ES MI VIDA CUANDO LO VAS A ENTENDER!-grito histerico mientras golpeaba el mueble de la sala.

-Artemis es por tu bien, ya le ordene a tu hermano que escribiera una carta para la Organización sobre lo que te esta ocurriendo y solicitando tu retiro.

-PERO ES QUE! NO PUEDES! –dijo mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas histerico

-Ya lo hecho, hecho esta! No hay vuelta atrás! Tu estas fuera de la Organización y no lo vas a impedir! Artemis comprende que no voy a permitir que te mueras en otro colapse del tiempo! NO QUIERO! Y VOY A HACER TODO LO POSIBLE PORQUE NUNCA SEPAS NADA SOBRE LOS PLANES DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN.

-NO ES JUSTO! –grito Artemis mientras subia las escaleras y se encerraba en la habitación en la que descanzaba. Minutos antes de que la puerta resonara en la cabana, entro Angie algo apurada, al escuchar el tiron de la puerta pregunto:

-Que ha pasado? Escuche gritos afuera y pense que algo ocurria.

-Es Artemis…problemas, nada que tenga que ver contigo.-contesto friamente el hombre

-Este…fine!-dijo y cuando decidio salir otra vez en busca de Derek, pregunto- Sabe donde esta Derek? Es que necesito un favor de su parte.

-Hace minutos salio, ni idea a donde fue!-dijo y se fue a la cocina. Angie se dio la vuelta para volver a salir, pero la puerta se abrio y el cuerpo de Jack choco contra el suyo haciendola caer al suelo instantáneamente.- Y AHORA QUE?-grito John al escuchar semejante estruendo, al asomarse noto la situación y dijo- Que paso ahora Derek?

-Este idiota! Soltando la lengua con una sirena! Aerith la hija del Rey Leuix.

-Vaya joyita que tengo por hijo!- se quejo John mientras tomaba a Jack por la camiseta y lo sentaba de un jalon en el sofa.- ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE CARAJO TE PASO?

-Yo…este…no se!-titubeo Jack

-Y eso que dice llamarse el mas inteligente.-murmuro Angie mientras aceptaba la mano de Derek para levantarse.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos a dar una vuelta, esta casa esta mas caliente que el sol!

-Si!-acepto la joven y salio de la cabana junto con el chico palido. Luego de una pequena caminata, la joven pregunto- Sabes quien firma con un D y una V?

-No, pero creo que los libros que hay en las estanterías de la cabana te pueden ayudar.

-Aunque no los he revisado todos, por lo menos ya en mas de la mitad no he encontrado nada semejante a esa firma o a ese mensaje.

-Bueno, yo tengo cosas que hacer, sera mejor que regreses, no es bueno que andes sola por estos rumbos, ya viste al idiota de mi hermano.

-Ok, nos vemos más tarde…-contesto Angie mientras tomaba el camino de regreso hacia la cabana. Derek desaparecio en la oscuridad del bosque, a donde iria?


	4. Chapter 4: Dyrak Vrangogh

**Capitulo 4: Dyrak Vrangogh: la Clave para derrotar a Voldemort?**

Los dias restantes que permanecieron en la cabana de los Malfoys, Artemis no se dio a ver, Derek ni idea a donde habia ido y Jack tenia una cara de pocos amigos, al parecer el castigo que John le habia dado, le dolia aun.

-Bueno y la gente de esta familia donde esta?-pregunto Angie al verse sola en la sala- No puede ser que me hayan dejado sola!-se quejo con molestia y dio unos pasos hacia la cocina. No habia nadie. Luego camino hasta el bano. Nadie. Se regreso a la sala y nadie.

Artemis el cual estaba descanzando en su habitación, se levanto de un salto al escuchar movimiento en el primer piso. Luego de ponerse ropa salio de la habitación y al ver de quien se trataba, dijo:

-Que haces despierta tan temprano? Nina que es? Te gusta madrugar?-pregunto Artemis desde las escaleras

-Y que hora es?-pregunto Angie

-Son las 5 de la manana! No ves ese sol tan radiante?-dijo Artemis molesto

-Aun no amanece…pense que me habia quedado dormida un par de horas, es que esos chistes mongos de John me achocaron rapido! jejeje-comento

-Que bien! Ahora puedes hacerme el favor de acostarte? Tengo sueno o tampoco se ve?

-No seas tan amargado! Ven vamos a ver el amanecer!-comento subiendo varios escalones y tomandole de la mano, algo que sacudio por completo al joven quedando algo sorprendido

-Nina eres tonta o que? No ves que me desintegro?-dijo molesto y saco su mano de las de la joven de un tiron

-Oh!-mustio- Se me habia olvidado…-dijo y en su tono se noto la desilusión

-Bueno ya! No te pongas melodramatica, si por mi fuera iria, pero me es imposible. Ahora si quieres puedes acompanarme a mi habitación, tengo algo que te puede interesar…

-Dime que es, porque no pienso subir…-dijo la chica

-No seas tan tonta como para pensar que te voy hacer algo. Solo quiero mostrarte la información que encontre sobre Dyrak Vrangogh. El de la nota que encontro Jack hace dias.

-Ah. Bueno vamos!-dijo la joven y subio empujando a Artemis hasta la habitación. Al llegar encendieron algunas velas y el joven se perdio en un baúl lleno de cosas. Pasaron varios minutos de busqueda hasta que dijo:

-Aquí esta! Toma, sabia que lo habia dejado en alguna parte de este baúl!-dijo sacando un libro de biografias con fotografias.

-A ver…-dijo la chica tomando el libro que Artemis habia en el suelo.- Bah esta todo sucio! Se puede ver que odias la lectura…-murmuro la joven

-Es mi gran pasion, solo que pense que lo habia perdido.-contesto el pelinegro y se acerco a ella- En la pagina 550, esta la biografia de Dyrak Vrangohg.

-Y como sabes que se llama asi?

-Ya que me acorde que una historia que me hacian en el colegio sobre un hombre pobre que reinaba el mundo de los muertos. El se llamaba asi y antes de morir dijo lo que estaba escrito en esa nota.

-Bueno dejame leer.-contesto Angie mientras abria el libro y buscaba la pagina. Ante ella se aparecio un hombre muy apuesto, de estatura mediana, su cabello era oscuro y sus ojos parecian amarillos pequenas lineas rojas. Mas abajo habia un pequeño parrafo que decia:

"_Dyrak Vrangogh, originario de Asia, mezcla extrana de vampiro y dragon. Reino por muchos siglos el mundo de los muertos, hasta que desaparecio por razones desconocidas. Muchos dicen que fue una mujer la que lo atrajo a la perdicion, otros dicen que fue producto del engaño de su primo Saix Grandor, el cual termino quedándose con el reino. Hasta hace poco no se supo nada sobre su existencia, solo una nota que decia:_

"_**You can destroy me, but you never rule my kingdom as I did" "They never gonna follow you, because you are a completely fool, remember my words "WITH THE PAST OF THE CENTURIES YOU AND YOUR KINGDOM GONNA FALL"…**_

_Todos pensaron rapidamente en la segunda opcion de su desaparición, pero la descartaron ya que al poco tiempo el cuerpo de Saix aparecio colgado en la entrada del Inframundo, con una nota diciendo:_

"_**Tus dias estan contados" "Con el paso de los siglos, tu y tu reino caeran"**_

_Solo se puede decir que Dyrak anda suelto por el mundo perdido tratando de encontrar el camino de regreso a casa._

-Que piensas sobre todo esto? –pregunto Artemis

-Pues la nota es la original y Lucius Malfoy tiene que ver con esto. Pero como, si esta encerrado en Azkaban!

-No lo va a estar por mucho tiempo y si estoy bien, creo que ya anda suelto haciendo negocios para obtener información acerca de Dyrak y su paradero. Es por eso que el padre de Aeirth anda por estos rumbos.

-Es por eso que Derek salio la otra noche, para avisarle a la Organización. Aunque creo que vamos a tardar mucho para volverle a ver la cara…

-Y eso?-pregunto Angie

-Le deben haber encomendado alguna mision respecto al tema, como buscar a Lucius para sacarle la información acerca de Dyrak.

-Creo que ya tenemos la mitad de este rompecabezas…-contesto John quien entraba a la habitación

-Tenemos suena a manada…-murmuro Angie

-No te creas que los he estado escuchando y tengo mis ideas para aclarar sus dudas.-comento John

-Bueno desembuche!-comento Angie

-Vrangohg era la peor persona si asi se le puede llamar a ese ser tan egocentrico, ambicioso, insoportable, insensible, caprichoso y todo lo que sea despectivo, cae en su nombre. A sus oidos llegaron unos rumores de que en Alaska habian encontrado unas ruinas que supuestamente estaban llenas de vida. Me refiero al poder sentir otra vez, como antes cuando era un humano comun y corriente.-suspiro y completo diciendo- El muy imbecil se aventuro sin decir nada con un grupo de soldados de su propio reino. Y al llegar alli encontraron lo que no estaban buscando, la muerte misma se encapricho con ellos y hizo que se mataran unos a los otros quitandose el privilegio de caminar entre los vivos.

-Y?-comento Angie- No me diga que por eso anda asesinando a todo el que se le para enfrente o si?

-Calla y escucha! Sigue..-comento Artemis

-Dyrak fue el unico que sobrevivio y logro salir de alli como se dice "sano y salvo" solo que algo loco por tanta violencia en tan pocos segundos. La muerte lo siguió hasta los lugares más profundos y oscuros solo para cobrarle la deuda de haber pisado su territorio y salir con vida. Asi que le pidio algo a cambio para poder dejarlo libre, asi poder regocijarse y alabarse por haberse salido con la suya, Dyrak al ver que no tenia nada mas que su cuerpo, sus sentimientos y su corazon, decidio entregar las dos cosas mas importantes y al regresar juro vengarse de todos los que enganaban, mentian y rumoreaban cosas que al final le quitaban las cosas mas preciadas de las demas personas.

-Solo por esa estupidez!-grito ANgie histerica- UNA GUERRA MUNDIAL POR ESO!

-Angie cuando te mueres pierdes la capacidad de sentir en todos los sentidos, tanto fisicos como emocionales. Al Dyrak enterarse de que los podia recuperar, dio todo de si y se arriesgo quebrando las reglas del destino. Fue por eso que la muerte misma lo fue a buscar. En parte el muy idiota se salio con la suya ya que anda suelto por ahí, aunque ya sus razones de vida están en el olvido, por eso decidió vengarse de todo ser engañoso y mentiroso que camina sobre el mundo. Tal vez decida unirse a Voldemort para asesinarlo o simplemente decida hundirnos a nosotros, todo corre por quien lo encuentre primero.-contesto John

-Bueno en cierta forma pues esta feo lo que le paso, pero alguien sabe donde esta?

-Para eso Derek se fue la otra noche. El y yo tuvimos la misma conversación que ustedes y llegamos al mismo punto. Solo que fuimos mas rápidos y le avisamos a la Organización para que haga los ajustes y tome la decisiones pertinentes.

-Si...si…-murmuro Angie-Gracias por el apoyo de pensar tanto para nada…

-Solo quería hacerles entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.-comento John y Artemis le hizo senas para que se olvidara del tema porque Angie era mas terca que una mula y no la haría cambiar de parecer ni aunque le explicara con palitos y circulitos.- Bueno yo me tengo que ir

-Pero si apenas esta amaneciendo!-dijo Angie

-Nina, para eso existe la aparicion!-comento John

-Y no que se desintegraban en el tiempo?-pregunto la joven

-Papa no es un --------, es un humano comun y corriente con ciertas habilidades heredadas por sus padres.-comento Artemis

-Ahh que bien!-mustio la joven

-Bueno ahora si, nos vemos en la noche, y comportense por favor!-comento el hombre y desaparecio.

-Hay algo que no me queda claro…-comento la chica mientras volvia a caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación

-Dime…-contesto el pelinegro

-Ya sabemos porque Dyrak abandono el reino y el porque de su venganza. Pero eso que tiene que ver con la profecia que escribio en esa nota?

-Porque siempre piensas cosas inteligentes despues de que mi padre se vaya?-se quejo

-Vete al diablo!-comento la joven sonriendo- Si a Saix lo asesino Dyrak por mentiroso, quien quedo acargo del mundo de los muertos en ese entonces?

-Marcus, Amelia y Viktor, pero todos ellos han muerto en estos ultimos meses.

-Y ahora quien tiene el control mayoritario del Inframundo?

-La Organización si no me equivoco…

-Y quien la dirige?-pregunto Angie otra vez, mientras sumaba con los dedos y hacia apuntes mentales

-Arthur Weasley es el lider.

-Pues es su turno en la profecia. Piensa un poco cabeza de chorlito. El dice que nadie va a reinar como el, tambien dice que va a ser un tonto el que dirija y que por eso muy pocos lo van a seguir o mejor dicho nadie lo va a seguir. Y se le puede anadir que muy pronto cuando el aparezca el y su reino caeran.

-Todo tiene sentido, solo que obvias el hecho de que la Organización es inmensa. Que va a tener que cargar con un ejercito para poder destruirnos.

-Es por eso que va a necesitar la ayudar de Voldemort, es por eso que Lucius anda reclutando especies y buscando pistas para cuando aparezca tenerlo todo ya montado, asi va a ser mas facil el convencerlo de hundir la Organización.-comento Angie

-Uff! Aquí huele a cerebro quemado!-comento Artemis mientras movia la mano de un lado a otro

-Es para que veas que las cosas inteligentes se dicen despues!

-Jajaja…-se rio

-Bueno me voy a hacer ejercicio antes de que comienze a ponerse el sol muy caliente, me suelen salir pequen ronchas por el calor…-sonrio y camino hasta la puerta, solo que Artemis se movio mas rapido que ella y se interpuso en la puerta.

-A donde crees que vas? Despues de que me levantas, me piensas dejar solo?

-Vamos Artemis, tengo que hacer mi rutina, ya te dije que si quieres venir, me puedes acompanar…

-Ya te explique que no puedo porque me achicharro como un pollo.-dijo y sonrio, la joven se rio un poco, pero cambio su expresión a una seria y dijo:

-Muevete, es enserio, tengo que hacer mi rutina, no puedo pararla, porque si no puedo perder mis habilidades. Es como un estiramiento por si pasa algo en la cual tenga que usar mis habilidades.

-No te va a pasar nada si me acompanas solo por hoy. No sabes lo aburrido que es estar encerrado en una habitación 12 horas esperando a que el sol se ponga.

-Esta bien! Pero la voy a hacer aquí, asi vas a ver como trabajo.-comento la joven- Me es mas facil hacerla en el bosque, pero voy a ver como me las ingenio.

-Veamos de lo que tanto hablas…-comento el pelinegro mientras se recostaba de la puerta.

-Lo primero que hare sera armar el lugar…-comento mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a mover los dedos como la vez que trato de ayudar a Artemis creando una anestesia con la energia del bosque.

Poco a poco se fue creando un pequeño bosque, llovia mucho por lo que el caminar se hacia casi imposible. Con cada movimiento que la joven hacia con sus dedos, se iban creando unas esferas de distintos colores, estas cargaban dentro ciertos sentimientos que interrumpian a la persona a la hora de realizar su trabajo. Tambien se fueron creando algunas personas que Artemis ni conocia, todos ellos tenian algo en comun: odio, rencor y asesinatos en su conciencia.

-Listo…-comento la joven y Artemis algo asombrado murmuro

-Y ahora que?

-Solo espera y veras…-dijo la chica mientras se colocaba unos audifonos en los oidos. Su vestimenta cambio por completo, en segundos tenia unos pantalones negros, un corselett y un tipo de camisa-abrigo debajo, todo en cuero. En sus manos aparecieron dos armas, un arco inmenso y una espada, la joven sonrio y decidio utilizar el arco, era uno de sus preferidos, pero no tanto como la espada samurai.

-Uff-bufo al verla tan apretada- Tu con tantas curvas y yo si frenos…-penso

La joven se adentro al pequeño bosque que se habia creado en la habitación y toco una de las esferas, esta era la tristeza, hipotencia sobre no saber nada sobre alguien amado.

-Maldita sea, lo que me faltaba…-murmuro, sabia que esa era la unica cosa que no habia podido superar…

En un instante aquellas personas comenzaron a decir cosas reales de su vida personal familiar. Artemis no entendia muy bien lo que decian, pero por el rostro de la chica, sabia que no era nada bueno.

-"Nunca te quisieron" "Es por eso que estas aquí" "Ja! Encerrada en una habitación, tratando de superarnos!"-se escuchaba, Angie por mas audifonos y musica que tuviese entendia y escuchaba lo que decian.

Comenzo a lanzar flechas mientras gruesas lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas automáticamente. Luego de ver que aquello se estaba saliendo de limites, cambio el arma por la espada y comenzo a despedazar a aquellas cosas virtuales.

Artemis veia el odio en sus ojos, el rencor, la hipotencia. Pudo ver como aquel simple tema le afectaba grandemente, fue por eso que se metio en el espacio que la chica habia creado y lo tumbo con gran esfuerzo.

-Pero que…-comento Angie al verse de nuevo en la habitación

-No voy a permitir que te hagas tanto dano…-dijo el joven acercandose a ella

-Artemis es parte de mi entrenamiento, son cosas que enfrento cada vez que tengo que eliminar a alguien, unos son mas faciles que otros, pero va a llegar el dia en que me toque uno que sepa mi vida, mis defectos y mis virtudes, ese dia el tema de mi familia saldra al aire y no puedo ponerme a llorar.

-Como sabes lo que te a pasar? No predices el futuro y si esa persona nunca llega, terminaras haciendote mas dano, convirtiendote en alguien que no deseas solo por esperar a que un idiota te diga cuatro cosas verdaderas sobre tu familia y te destroze?

-Basta! Te dije que si no te gustaba te podia largar!-comento la chica, sabia que tenia razon, pero habian mas cosas que ella ocultaba y que no pensaba contarle, por lo menos no en ese momento.

-No, nunca lo dijiste, pero ahora que lo mencionas, no quiero estar en un lugar e donde no se valora lo que se tiene enfrente, en donde lo que se siente no importa!

-Dejame en paz quieres?-dijo algo histerica y el joven abrio la puerta de la habitación, pero antes de irse dijo:

-En lo que malgastas tu corta vida…

-Vete al diablo!-le contesto y el pelinegro salio de una vez, luego la joven continuo con sus entrenamientos, pero algo le dolia, habian sido las palabras del chico, ese algo le hizo romper el record en el entrenamiento y alguien muy lejos se percato de ello…


	5. Chapter 5: Un Poco de Competencia

**Capitulo 5: De regreso a Casa: Un poco de Competencia?**

Muy lejos de todo aquello, en aquella isla del pacifico, en aquel enorme castillo, estaba Eragon frente a la chimenea descansando de un forzoso día de búsqueda imparable y sin esperanzas, cuando apareció Lizzard, uno de los tres hijos de Eragon y Agneia.

-Creo que la encontramos…-comento Lizzard emocionado

-Donde la localizaste?-pregunto Eragon mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia su hijo

-En Alemania, aunque no se exactamente en donde. Su odio y su rencor alentaron a mis radares.

-Que estará haciendo para tener tanto odio y rencor dentro de si?-se pregunto Agneia la cual estaba tejiendo un largo vestido color negro.

-Aparte de odiarnos por abandonarla, debe estar desquitándose de toda la basura que carga el mundo…-comento Dayak, un joven de cabello azul lacio y pálido, sus ojos eran violetas y sus labios tenían un color lila.

-Dayak que haces levantado? No ves que con cada movimiento gastas mas energía?-le reprimió Agneia

-No puedo estar el resto de mi vida acostado en una cama.-se quejo el chico

-Bueno, me voy tengo que ir a buscar a Angie y Alemania es muy grande…-comento Eragon mientras cruzaba la sala en 4 pasos.

-Cuídate!-comento Agneia y se levanto de un salto al ver como Dayak se desmayaba en plena sala.- Encuéntrala pronto…-mustio mientras Lizzard la ayudaba a llevar a Dayak a su habitación.

Mientras tanto, en Alemania, Artemis, Angie y Jack se acomodaban para irse de regreso a Londres. Ya que todo estaba bien, era hora de regresar.

-Ya deja de moverte!- se quejo Angie a ver como Jack buscaba acomodo en el pequeño auto volador.

-Pueden callarse? Me están poniendo nervioso!-se quejo Artemis quien iba conduciendo

-Son muchas horas, así que ubícate!-le grito Angie a Jack

-Cuando podrás vivir en paz con todo el mundo, AH ANGIE!-comento Jack

-Cuando el mundo te regale un cerebro nuevo!-comento la chica mientras lo empujaba.

-YA DEJEN DE JODER! ES QUE HAY QUE GRITARLES PARA QUE ENTIENDAN?-grito Artemis histérico

-Ya bájale a ph!-se quejo Angie

-Chicos ya cálmense…-comento Jack

-CALLATE!-gritado Angie y Artemis al unísono, luego sonrieron y arrancaron, dejando la cabaña de los Malfoys atrás…

Mientras tanto, aquellos dos jóvenes encapuchados que corrían grandes distancias encaramados en los thestrals, llegaron al famoso GrounSpike, el lugar que entrenaba a futuros mortifagos. Detrás de ellos iba una bestia tras de horrible inmensa, al parecer ellos tenían algo que la bestia amaba.

-Harry! Se esta acercando!- grito Ron

-Cálmate quieres! Ya estamos cerca!-grito Harry tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo

-CERCA! ESTAMOS ENCIMA DE LA CIUDAD! TENEMOS QUE HACER EL PLAN B!-grito nuevamente el chico llamado Ron

-CALMATE DE UNA VEZ! YO TE DIRE CUANDO EJECUTAREMOS EL PLAN B! ASI QUE TRANQUILIZATE Y OCUPATE DE AGARRARTE BIEN!-grito el joven llamado Harry

-Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar como estarán los demás? Ya sabes Artemis, Jack, Lavander, Parvati, Dean, Ginny…

-Ni me la menciones, después de lo que nos hizo a mi y a Fleur…bah! Me callo…-comento irritado

-Vamos Harry, sabes que no lo hizo con intenciones..

-Ronald no te hagas el imbecil y menos ahora! Sabes que tu hermana impidió mi boda con Felur diciendo que estaba embarazada de mí! Quien le iba a creer cosa semejante!

-Fleur lo hizo…

-Solo porque estuvimos unos meses saliendo, es una estupidez!-mustio el joven mientras cabalgaba mas rápido

-No me dejes atrás!-se quejo Ron

-Apúrate que ya mismo comenzamos con el plan B!-dijo Harry mientras pasaban las murallas de GrounSpike, segundos después aquella bestia llamada Hallen destrozaba todo lo que tenia enfrente causando un gran caos.

En la mansión Strange, estaba Emily arreglando un dinero y sacando cuentas, cuando escucho llegar un auto. Rápidamente salio del despacho casi corriendo para recibirlos.

-Al fin! Ya estaba preocupada, porque tardaron tanto?-pregunto Emily al ver la truya (combo)

-Es que Artemis se puso peor…-comento John muy serio- Cada día va cayendo en ese abismo y lo peor es que no hay manera de salvarlo.

-Hay Artemis cuantas veces te he dicho que no te puedes estar colapsando en el tiempo como si fuese el arte de aparición!-le reprimió la madre

-querías sacar a Angie de aquí verdad, pues cállate!-comento Artemis el cual no tenia buen humor

-Discúlpate imbecil que no tiene la culpa de que andes emperrado!-comento Angie mientras sacaba una navaja larga de su mano.

-No hay que llegar a los extremos…-comento Emily y John solo se quedo esperando la reacción de Artemis

-Ni intentes moverte, porque va a ser peor, DISCULPATE IMBECIL!-grito Angie

-Deja la frustraciones familiares para otro momento quieres?-comento Artemis mientras decía- Disculpa no ando en buen humor…ahora si me permites, me retiro…

-Vez hay que tener modales de vez en cuando…ah y decencia para admitir los errores.-comento Angie y guardo la navaja, sin contar que en un movimiento rápido, ya la tenía por el cuello

-Esta va a ser la ultima vez que me amenazas, entendiste, la próxima la cobro con creses…-comento mientras John intervenía y Artemis la soltaba bruscamente, automáticamente la joven comenzó a toser y luego todos entraron a la mansión.

-Angie gracias…-comento Emily mientras caminaba con la joven hacia su habitación.

-Porque siempre dejas que te hablen así? Eres su madre o su hija?-pregunto algo hastiada- Por lo regular los estazajo en el mismo momento, pero como Artemis es…-comento pero Emily la interrumpió diciendo

-Artemis..

-Exacto, pues mas o menos se cuando tiene ese humor y trato de ni hablarle, pero últimamente anda histérico y ansioso…

-Algo le dijiste…-mustio la mujer-Artemis no es así a menos que alguien le diga algo que para el sea estupido..

-Interfirió con mi trabajo, cosa que no puedo permitir, el no sabe nada, por lo tanto no puede decir nada!

-Angie solo te voy a pedir que no le sigas la corriente, Artemis se ciega y se le olvida lo que dice con tal de hacer daño…

-Pues no me conoce!-comento Angie mientras abría la puerta y la cerraba en la cara de la mujer.

Como se atrevía a decirle que el podía mas que ella! Ella que apenas podía descifrar porque se sentía tan mal! Pero tenia que ser fuerte, no podía dejarse vencer tan fuerte, si el quería guerra…la iba a tener.

Los días siguientes, Angie se quedaba sola en la mansión, ya que todo el mundo tenia cosas que hacer. Artemis con sus salidas constantes, Jack apenas dormía en la casa, al parecer el y John andaban bien ajetreados buscando a alguien y Emily salía a cada rato para resolver sus negocios personales.

-Otra vez sola…-comento mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, para buscar algo de comer.

-A donde crees que vas?-se escucho la voz de Artemis detrás de ella

-A la cocina..-contesto ella algo sorprendida, pero modifico su voz para que no se le notara el entusiasmo

-Que bien, porque yo también…-comento mientras le abría la puerta para que pasara.

-Que infierno es vivir contigo!-se quejo al verse chocando constantemente con el joven para poder buscar las cosas, o era que a ambos les gustaban las mismas cosas?

-No puedes ser menos ordinal! Porque tomaste lo que yo tome!-se quejo

-Porque tome lo que a mi me gusta para desayunar! Y si no te gusta pues no lo mires!-se quejo

-Que martirio!-se quejo mientras se empujaban para sentarse en la misma silla-Muévete mocosa! Que esta es mi silla!

-Artemis deja de comportarte como un machista! No te enseñaron modales!

-Aparte de copiona! ANTOJA!-se quejo mientras se sentaba en otra silla

-Y tu te quejas tanto que hay que hacerte un mundo entero para que quepan todas!-comento ella

-Vete al diablo!-comento Artemis mientras comía

-Y porque no hundes en tu propia miseria?-dijo Angie mientras le echaba sirup de pankakes a su papa hasbrown, Artemis la miro y hizo una mueca de asco. Que loca! Pero al ver la expresión de la chica al probar el invento, decidió saber a que sabia y lo hizo, Angie lo miro y le comento- Y ahora quien es el copion?

-Que rico sabe!-mustio ignorando a la joven- Voy a empezar a chocarme mas contigo…-sonrió, Angie tan solo rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo.

-Hey Artemis, no que la comida usual les hacia daño?-pregunto Angie

-A mi no, ya que mi enfermedad se ocupa de digerir la comida tan rápido que apenas el cuerpo se da de cuenta de que estuvo allí…

-Que bien!-comento la joven mientras tomaba una copa con jugo de naranja

-Y tu que cuentas? Que de tu mugre vida?-pregunto cambiando el tema

-En primera no es una vida mugrosa, sino asquerosa. Y en segunda…nada.

-Como que nada? Nina tienes cuantos 15? 16?

-17 idiota!

-Ya puedes entrar a las discotecas! Que demonios haces aquí encerrada como una monja!-se quejo Artemis

-No me gustan mucho esos sitios, son demasiado escandalosos y la gente se pega toda…artg!-se quejo

-Babosa…después de desayunar, te voy a llevar a las tiendas para que te compres algunas cosas, últimamente andas defalcada…-dijo sonriente

-Y de cuando acá tanta compasión y amistad?

-Aprovéchame, la mayor parte del tiempo ando insoportable, muy pocas veces suelo ayudar a mis primitas a que salgan de su mundo de monjas…

-Tonto!-dijo Angie mientras le lanzaba una uva

-Ya deja que con la comida no se juega…

-Y a quien saliste tan bueno? A John? No lo creo..-comento la chica mientras le lanzaba otra uva

-Es que he tenido varias experiencias negativas con las guerras de comida, aparte de que al final me toca el doble castigo, el limpiar y la paliza que mama me daba, pues me enredaba a golpes con mis hermanos…

-Que mal…y ahora crees que Emily te va a dar una paliza? No estás muy grandecito?

-Se nota que no la conoces, si nosotros tuviésemos 90 anos y estuviésemos descascarándonos y ella fuera una viejita, te puedo jurar que nos daba las palizas con el bastón!

-Jajá jajá…-se rió la chica, tan solo imaginárselo le daba gracia.

-No te rías, la peor fue a los 16, cuando llegue de la discoteca borracho y con mi mejor amiga. Esa noche apenas me podía mover, mama no te golpea con un palo, pero es tan rápida que logra sacarte los músculos de sitio y te aseguro que no es nada bonito…días después cuando se harta de escucharte quejándote, pues te los arregla.

-Que drástica! Me empieza a gustar…-comento la morena

-Bueno terminaste? –pregunto Artemis al ver que en su plato no quedaba nada.

-Si-mustio la chica mientras terminaba de beberse el jugo de naranja

-Vamos que se hace tarde!-comento al mirar el reloj que tenia en su bolsillo.

-Artemis estas obviando el hecho de que el sol te hace daño?

-Quien dijo que las tiendas estaban expuestas al sol?-pregunto dejando a la chica sorprendida, seria la primera vez que iría a un centro comercial bajo tierra.

Ambos cruzaron la cocina hasta llegar al sótano. Un lugar algo frió en donde estaba la armería y algunos objetos extraños de la familia. Artemis murmuro algo en su idioma y de su mano se abrió un portal, este parecía un agujero negro sin una gota de luz al final.

-Vamos entra que no durara mucho…-comento Artemis y la joven morena entro, al principio se asusto, no veía nada, se sentía indefensa, casi esperando lo peor. Cuando al mover su mano encontró la de Artemis y se relajo al saber que no estaba sola como creía.

Pasaron pocos segundos cuando los ojos de Angie pudieron maravillarse con la escena. El lugar era enorme y cada cosa en el, maravillosa y eso era poco. Los edificios se alzaban hasta un lugar que apenas era visible, las calles eran en adoquines grises dándole un toque genuino, las tiendas todas ellas con colores pintorescos y letreros llamativos, la gente toda encapuchada con el mismo paso de alma en pena y uno que otro animal.

-Lo primero que siempre debes tener es esto…-comento al esperar a que la joven lo visualizara todo

-Y para que?-pregunto curiosa- No tengo porque esconder mi identidad, no soy una prófuga…

-Tonta, pero eres comida, acaba antes de que noten tu presencia…-comento mientras le daba una capa negra igual a la de todos, solo que esta tenia un pendant (no se como se dicen en español) con un hada de 5 pulgadas, en plata con un pequeña y diminuta bolita transparente entre sus manos.

-Que feo se ve todo desde aquí adentro…-comento Angie al ponerse la capa y amarrarse el cabello, para después taparse el rostro con la capucha.

-Se llama el lado oscuro…-comento Artemis mientras la tomaba de la mano para cruzar una calle.

Caminaban mirando cada tienda, había de todo, desde zapatos, vestidos, maquillajes, prendas, pociones, libros, escobas, uniformes, etc. como si fuese el mundo real. Pero quien decía cual era el verdadero? El de ellos, el de nosotros, o el otro?

-Angelique no te retrases!-comento Artemis al salir a la calle hablando solo y fijarse que la chica se había quedado atrás observando unos vestidos.

-Lo siento…-murmuro mientras regresaba a su lado como una niña pequeña.

-Bueno ya que lo has visto todo, ya sabes lo que vas a comprar?-pregunto

-Depende del capital…-comento ella

-Aquí se paga con sangre, con almas y con humanos.-comento desilusionando a la joven- No me mires así! Tonta! Era una broma!-dijo riéndose mientras le daba un pequeño empujón, dejando a la joven algo anonadada..

-Enserio cada cuanto es este estado de humor?-pregunto sonriente

-Muy poco…pero bueno dime que quieres?

-Pues en Shoe's By Kats, unos zapatos muy monos, en All Dresses, me gustaron unos cuantos, en Gullgan, me gustaron varias prendas, ahh se me olvida que tengo que comprar algunos ingredientes en Frurgns y unos libros en ReadandWatch.

-Es por eso que nunca traigo mujeres a los centros comerciales…-comento para si, aunque la chica lo escucho y tan solo le golpeo la mano- Bueno vamos…hay mucho que comprar y mucho que esperar…

En el trayecto del día, Artemis le había observado todos los vestidos, zapatos, prendas y cosas a Angie, todo lo que se había puesto en fin. También habían esperado una fila de 15 minutos para pagar unos ingredientes para unas pociones extrañas que requerían de los mismos y muchos meses de preparación. Sin olvidar la larga fila de 8 minutos para comprar 3 libros sobre Pociones, Poemas y Misterios.

-No se como pude aguantar tanto tiempo en esa fila! Que le pasa al mundo! Porque a todo el mundo de la con comprar cuando yo quiero comprar!-se quejo Artemis

-Ya deja la quejadera! Que si estuvieses en el mundo real harías filas de 1 y 2 horas por boberías.

-Y esto que es? Un pedazo de cartón?

-Me refiero al mundo humano…-comento la chica mientras le daba los paquetes al pelinegro- Ah y como hoy estas tan caballeroso, amable y sonriente…te tocan los paquetes…

-Es la ultima vez que te traigo eh!-se quejo mientras la alcanzaba, ya que la chica había corrido para medirse otro vestido.

-Y esto como se me ve?-pregunto la chica al mirarse al espejo

-Gorda…el azul no es un color que quede muy bien en ti, por el amor a los dioses quítate eso!-se burlo sonriente mientras se acomodaba en el cómodo sillón, aquello se estaba poniendo interesante…

-Y este?-pregunto 5 minutos después de pelearse con el traje para que se acomodara.

-Mas o menos, te ves muy enana, ese violeta te hace ver más gorda…-comento

-Arg!-se quejo mientras volvía a entrar al probador. 5 minutos mas salio con un vestido rojo de tirantes cruzado en la espada, con corte en v y varios vuelos que llegaban a la rodilla, ajustado a la cintura con una que otra piedrita.

-Amo el rojo en los cuerpos morenos…-comento- Pero en ti…se ve extraño.

-Gracias Artemis por tu apoyo emocional!-dijo la joven mientras regresaba al probador para ponerse otro vestido.

-Me dijiste que fuera sincero no!-se quejo el joven sonriente- Bah y tu adonde crees que vas? A la guerra! Porque tan VERDE!-se quejo el joven al verla con un vestido hasta la rodilla, con corte en v, ajustado a la cintura.

-ARTEMIS!-se quejo la chica mientras regresaba al probador.

-Angelique por favor! De quien sacaste los gustos?-pregunto al verla con un vestido crema- Pareces un caramelo! Todo del mismo sabor

-Ya bájale eh! No es que seas tan sincero!-se quejo la chica al ver que nada que se ponía le gustaba, pero necesitaba la opinión de otro, nunca le gustaba nada, por lo que siempre consultaba.

-PERFECTO!-grito al verla con un top corselete color gris turquesa, con una pedrería en azul turquesa, gris y plateado, caía apretado hasta la cintura y en la cadera se iba ensanchando un poco.

-Artemis apenas puedo respirar!-dijo mientras se aguantaba la barriga

-La belleza lo puede todo…

-Conmigo NO!-se quejo mientras regresaba

-Angie! Es lo mejor que te ha quedado!-comento al salir de la tienda sin nada

-No Artemis, no me voy a poner eso solo por verme bonita…

-Y quien dijo que te veías bonita?-pregunto Artemis deteniéndose en un carrito de helados.

-Bueno…este…tu dijiste PERFECTO!-dijo la joven mientras pedía una barquilla de chocolate con springles del mismo sabor

-Una cosa es que diga que te quedaba y otra que hubiese dicho que te veías bonita…-dijo al pasarle la lengua al helado de una manera poco sensual

-Artemis nunca te enseñaron a comerte un helado sensual?

-Un que?-pregunto mientras volvía a atacar al helado

-Dios! Lo que me toca! Que hizo yo en otra vida para merecer esto! ESTO!-dijo suplicante mientras alzaba sus ojos a la nada.

-Deja tus anormalidades y explícame eso de comerse un helado sensual!

-Pues primero tienes que desear el helado! Desear el sabor del helado!-dijo mientras miraba al helado con deseo-Luego lo atacas suavemente, pasándole la lengua, pero no como una vaca!-dijo mientras hacia lo que decía, Artemis estuvo mas pendiente de cómo su lengua se movía a como devoraba el helado.- Capiche? Ahora inténtalo…

-Eh...eh? Ahh si…el helado.-comento mientras miraba al helado extraño deseando la lengua de Angie en su boca, para luego darle un lenguetazo al helado y devorarlo por completo.

-Me estas prestando atención?-pregunto ella mientras atacaba el helado

-Si, solo que pensándolo bien prefiero comerme mi helado como a mi me gusta!

-Aunque parezcas una vaca?-pregunto ella apunto de estallar

-Si! Aunque parezca una vaca!-comento el riéndose.

Luego de eso, caminaron un poco más por las calles y se pararon varios segundos en la tienda de animales. Angie veía cada perrito, gatito y ninguno le motivaba, hasta que encontró su preciado y amado animal…

-Te gusta ESO?-pregunto Artemis al verla con un pequeño monito color marrón claro con manchas oscuras.

-Si, son muy inteligentes y aprenden fácil. Solo hay que disciplinarlos y ser cariñosos con ellos…

-Angie no podemos llevar un mono a la casa, mama me mataría!

-Hay mucho bosque, el puede vivir allí y dormir en mi habitación en la noche…

-ESTAS LOCA!-grito y bajo la voz al ver como medio mundo los miro- No, no puedes…

-Vamos Artemis! Ya tiene nombre!-dijo rogante

-Como se llama?-pregunto curioso

-Mainyu

-Y eso? Tan feo…no le pudiste haber puesto Pepe o Juan? Tal vez Adal o Pedro! Blacky o Sam, pero Mainyu! Ay Angie contigo siempre es una travesía…dale apúrate y págalo…-comento el joven pelinegro mientras le daba el dinero para que la joven pagase al mono.

En el regreso a casa, Angie no soltó la lengua, hablando y pidiendo opiniones sobre lo que haría con el mono.

-Y que tal si lo pongo de mi ayudante?

-No tiene tanta capacidad…-mustio Artemis algo cansado, el día con una cotorra parlante y mono inquieto no era fácil.

-Pues un mono acróbata…

-Ya lo son…-comento mientras hacia el agujero en la pared- Agarra a la cosa esa, porque se puede perder y esto es mucho mas inmenso que lo que acabas de ver…

Dicho esto, pasaron los tres por el portal, segundos después ya estaban del otro lado. Al aparecer, se escucho el timbre, que era semejante al grito de una mujer asustada.

-Esa debe ser Mariela, le dije que viniera hoy…-comento Artemis en voz alta, cometiendo el error de decirlo frente a Angie, se suponía que era un pensamiento, pero por alguna razón su cerebro no se concepto con la boca y upss.

-Este…dame! Yo voy a mi habitación y tu lárgate con esa Mariela…-dijo haciendo muecas…-mientras le arrebataba los paquetes

-No me digas que estas celosa?-pregunto Artemis en tono burlón

-Seria tu sueño…-comento la chica mientras subía las escaleras con el joven detrás.

-Déjame ayudarte!-comento al subir al Vestíbulo, pero ya Mariela estaba allí y sonrió al verlo

-Artemis, amor como estas?-dijo mientras corría y le plantaba un besote frente a la chica que tan solo mustio

-No gracias…-para luego subir las escaleras hacia su habitación. Toda la tarde y mientras acomodo sus cosas estuvo enojada. Porque estaba tan enojada? Artemis no era nada de ella, pero que furia le había dado al ver a esa besándolo!- Arg!-se quejo mientras tiraba un cojín hacia la puerta.

Mientras que varias horas después, en la habitación de Artemis, Mariela la cual descansaba a su lado, comento:

-Hey Artemis y esa quien era?

-Es mi prima, llego hace poco y creo que se piensa quedar por un buen tiempo, ya que sus padres murieron en un accidente…-dijo la misma mentira que todos decían sobre Angie, la mentira que a ella misma le habían hecho creer.

-Ahh y de donde venían?-pregunto curiosa

-Del centro comercial, es que la invite a dar una vuelta, ya sabes para que no se aburra, no sabes lo que es estar encerrado en estas 10 paredes…

-Es una suerte que mi familia sea tan liberal, no tuve que pasar por eso. –dijo mientras se separaba del joven y se iba a buscar las piezas de su ropa.

-A donde vas?-pregunto Artemis desde la cama

-A donde mas? A mi trabajo, no te creas que vine a quedarme, solo para saber como estabas y veo que muy bien.-comento la joven pelinegra, pálida, de ojos azules. –Aparte de que tengo cosas apartes de las cuales ocuparme…no solo existes tu Artemis…-comento nuevamente

-Algún día me vas a suplicar que me quede a tu lado...-dijo Artemis muy serio- Y ese día seré yo quien te diga "Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que pasarla contigo"

-Si…si…nos vemos dentro de un par de semanas…-comento la chica, mientras le daba un calido beso en la boca y salía por la puerta, Angie la cual había decidido salir a darle una vuelta a Mainyu.- AHHH! QUITAMELO! QUITAMELO! –grito Mariela haciendo que Artemis en su habitación se asustara y se vistiera tan rápido que apenas logro cerrarse el pantalón y ponerse la manga derecha de la camisa de botones negra.

-QUE PASA? ESTAS BIEN?-pregunto Artemis

-QUITAMELO!-grito Mariela mientras luchaba con quitarse a Mainyu de encima

-Angie quita ese mono de encima de mi novia!-ordeno Artemis

-Oh…lo siento.-dijo la chica la cual ni se había percatado de la escena que estaba haciendo su pequeño amigo, ya que andaba buscando algo en la estantería que quedaba al lado de la puerta de la habitación.- Ven Mainyu…déjala de una vez.-dijo mientras el pequeño mono al escuchar la su voz se bajaba y brincaba hasta su hombro.- Discúlpenlo es que esta muy chiquito y le gusta jugar…-comento con algo de sarcasmo

-Procura que esa COSA no se me trepe o lo vas a encontrar muerto…-comento Mariela, Angie la miro extrañada al principio, pero luego la furia de hacían horas se le subió al cerebro, haciendo que golpeara a la joven y la tomara por el cuello en segundos…

-Procura no volverme a amenazar o tendremos mas que serios problemas…-comento Angie la cual forcejeaba con Artemis para que de una vez la soltara, ya que el estaba interviniendo, aunque no pudo predecir tan rápido acto de la chica.

-YA ANGIE! DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UNA MOCOSA!-grito Artemis la chica tan solo lo miro mal y dijo

-Vamos Mainyu, hay cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar golpeándose con una zorra y un idiota que no quiere ver lo que tiene enfrente…-dicho esto desapareció por los pasillos

-AHORA SI LA MATO! ESCUCHASTE COMO ME LLAMO! ME DIJO ZORRA! ZORRA!-grito histérica Mariela mientras se levantaba del suelo

-Ya cálmate…ella es solo una chiquilla mocosa, no le hagas caso a lo que dice…-dijo y para pensó- Una chiquilla mocosa con el potencial de un vampiro de 10 siglos.

Luego de consolar a la chica, esta se fue dejando a Artemis solo en su habitación. El pelinegro se encamino hacia el balcón de su habitación para tomar un poco de aire, el día no estaba tan mal como había pensado. Ese pensamiento duro hasta que vio a Angie sentada en la orilla de la piscina, al parecer estaba llorando…

-Y ahora que mas puede pasar?-se pregunto mientras bajaba hacia los terrenos, en los cuales comenzaba un fuerte aguacero. Mientras caminaba hacia ella, pudo escuchar una pequen conversación:

-Sabes soy muy tonta al pensar que pude tener un amigo, no todo el mundo desea ser amigo de una asesina…bueno tu, pero apenas me entiendes…-dijo mientras acariciaba al mono.

-Vaya, veo que también tienes una parte sensible…-comento Artemis acercándose a ella, la cual rápidamente se limpio la cara-

-No tienes cosas que hacer con esa?

-Ya se fue, si eso es lo que querías escuchar…-comento y añadió- Porque dices que eres un atonta por pensar que puedo ser tu amigo?

-Cosas mías…contesto la chica

-Contéstame…

-Ya lo hice y te pido que me dejes a solas…-comento la chica

-Angelique contéstame…porque te crees tan poco para negarte la amistad de alguien?

-Déjame en paz quieres?-dijo la chica la cual se comenzaba a impacientar, lo mas que odiaba de su ser, era la maldita etapa de los arrepentimientos y las culpas.

Todo era un ciclo, primero era la etapa de venganza, furia, odio, rencor, después

la alegre y sonriente, luego la amorosa y pasional para terminar con la ultima, de arrepentimiento y culpa.

-No, lo que quiero es que me contestes…-dijo mientras las gotas le empapaban la ropa

-Esta bien! Quieres escuchar la verdad, pues te la voy a decir!-comento mientras se giraba, dejando ver el maquillaje corrido y varias lagrimas sueltas mezclado con las gotas de lluvia que caían fuertemente sobre su piel.


	6. Chapter 6: Verdades y Algo Mas

**Capitulo 6: Verdades y Algo Más…**

Muy lejos de allí, un grupo de encapuchados entraban a una cueva fría, oscura y silenciosa en Alemania, con ellos traían a una chica de piel azul y cabello rojo fuego, sus ojos estaba tapados, al igual que su boca, sus pies y sus manos estaban atados y apenas podía respirar.

-Estate tranquila o contare tus días mas rápido…-comento el primer encapuchado, luego la jamaqueo haciéndola gemir de dolor. Caminaron hasta la orilla de lo que parecía un lago extenso, ya que no se veía la otra orilla. Luego tomaron un pequeño bote y entre los 3 se acomodaron para después emprender el viaje hacia un pequeño espacio de tierra, en el cual había una enorme choza de paja, madera y piedras.

Cuando ya estaban por llegar, uno de los encapuchados, grito apuntando a muchos palos de madera que hacían dos líneas como si fuese un parking:

-INCENDIO!-y todos estos cobraron fuego, dejando ver lo extensa y cómoda que era la cueva.

Al detenerse y amarrar el bote a uno de los palos, los encapuchados tomaron a la chica semidesnuda y la arrastraron hasta la cabaña…

Mientras tanto, en GrounSpike, bueno lo que quedaba del pequeño pueblo que se dedicaba a entrenar mortifagos.

-Vamos a ver quien puede mas!-grito Ron-O los mortifagos o nuestra hermosa, preciosa y amorosa HALLEN!

-Baja la voz idiota que nos pueden escuchar…-comento Harry mientras se bajaban, en una colina muy alta, de sus thestrals y observaban con satisfacción la escena, el pueblo estaba incendiado por completo, no había cosa que no estuviese en llamas y si lo había, estaba destrozado, muchos cadáveres de mortifagos estaban esparcidos por el suelo, demasiadas mascaras blancas rodaban por los suelos y un mar de sangre corría por todo aquello.

-Al fin los vencimos! Al fin!

-No te creas, esto es solo el principio del plan que tiene la Organización contra Voldemort, ahora que se le acabo la maquinaria, veamos que va a hacer sin su querida mascota…-comento Harry mientras se volvía a subir y arrancaba de regreso a casa.

Mientras tanto, en la Mansión Strange, Angie le veía a los ojos, pensaba en como decirle todo lo que sentía, en decirle toda su verdad, pero y si no la aceptaba? De repente todas sus inseguridades decidieron aparecerse y nublarla de la verdad, tan solo dijo:

-Nadie desea ser amiga de una asesina…eso es todo.

-Eso ya lo escuche, quiero la verdad, quiero saber porque eres tan insegura, porque no eres capaz de decirme la verdad!

-No quiero seguir con esto!-comento mientras le daba la espalda, Artemis algo furioso por el acto de ignorancia de la chica, la giro y le dijo:

-A que le temes?- mas la chica no contesto, incrementando su furia-CONTESTAME! ERES SORDA O QUE?

-Suéltame que me estas haciendo daño…-dijo la chica en voz baja

-NO HASTA QUE ME DIGAS A QUE LE TEMES!- grito mientras la jamaqueaba, la chica tan solo comenzó a llorar, poniendo al joven en el lado malo de la situación.

En ese instante John iba de paso, hablando con Emily sobre unos problemas económicos, cuando escucho lo gritos de ambos y decidió averiguar que pasaba, cuando vio al joven hamaqueándola hasta el grado de hacerla llorar. Rápidamente corrió hasta donde estaban y grito:

-ARTEMIS SUELTALA!-mas el joven estaba en un trance y por alguna razón no quería soltarla

-ARTEMIS NO ESCUCHASTE A TU PADRE! TE DIJO QUE SUELTES A ANGIE!-grito Emily metiéndose también

-SUELTAME!-grito Angie quien pasaba su etapa de culpas a la de furia y con un movimiento rápido tenia en el suelo a Artemis con varios hematomas.

-Vaya…tu no necesitabas nuestra ayuda o si?-pegunto John al ver como la chica se defendió muy bien.

-Son etapas…-comento Angie mientras pateaba al pelinegro el cual se retorcía de dolor en el piso, sin antes decirle- Nunca te aproveches de una de mis etapas o será tu fin…

Luego de eso la chica depreció entre la sombra de los pasillos. Dejando solos a Artemis, Emily y John, el hombre miro con desaprobación a su hijo y tomándolo de un brazo lo arrastro hasta el despacho en donde:

-COMO SE TE OCURRE HACERLE ESO?-grito John mientras le servia una copa de whisky a su hijo

-No se que me paso con ella, fue como un trance, sentía que debía sacarle la verdad, ella dijo que no era capaz de tener amigos, solo me pregunto porque…

-Artemis si no te has dado de cuenta, esa chica no es una sola…-comento John- Tiene varias facetas, es por eso que a cada rato se queja de su vida, de su miseria, porque no puede ser feliz en una etapa, ya que cambia constantemente.

-Si..si, pero a lo que me refiero es a otra cosa, era algo como dentro de ella que me gritaba que la sacara de ese encierro, que la liberara de tanto odio…como si estuviese atrapada dentro de otra que no es ella.

-Extraño…-comento John mientras le entregaba la copa con whisky-Pero normal, muchas personas son así..

-No…nadie es como Angie.

-En eso tienes razón, aunque suene algo contradictorio. Angie es una persona que es un misterio hasta para ella misma…

-Dímelo a mi!-dijo bebiendo de la copa

-Bueno Artemis, tan solo te pido que no vuelvas a hacerle esto, si es como tu dices, solo lograras perturbarla mas de lo que ya esta…

-Esta bien…-comento asintiendo- Pero voy a encontrar la manera de sacarla de esa vida que no es la suya.

-Ten cuidado…-comento John y salio por la puerta. Artemis tan solo termino su copa y abrió un portal hacia el otro lado del mundo. Exactamente en California, en el club llamado Kisses and Rosses en el que alguna vez en los capítulos anteriores Artemis entro en busca de algo:

-El siempre quieres las cosas en un tiempo y es el que nunca cumple!-se quejo el hombre al que el joven había amenazado

-Yo tu me quedo callado…ese chico es mas que peligroso y creo que tiene unos oídos biónicos…

-Jajajajaja…-se rieron los 5 hombres que le acompañaban, ahora había tenido que asegurarse mas, su vida era mas que un billón de dólares.

-Cállense! Que no estoy bromeando!-comento el hombre

-Vamos Gus, no seas tan gallina!-comento el hombre de la deuda

-Deja las mierdas Nigfrex…-comento Gus

-Bueno y porque tanta seriedad Gus?-pregunto Artemis mientras entraba al lugar, haciendo que el enano y gordo de Nigfrex cambiara de colores.

-Problemas familiares y tu que cuentas Artemis?-comento Gus tan normal como si estuviese hablando con un amigo, obviamente cuando no le debes nada a nadie no tienes porque temer.

-Aparte de que me estoy muriendo más de lo que ya estoy, pues tengo un nuevo juguete y necesito que me averigües algunas cosas sobre ella.

-Ohh…al fin algo de trabajo para el pobre de Gus!-comento el hombre alto, flaco, de tez pálida, alto de cabello azul.

-Su nombre es…-pero al fijarse en Nigfrex sonrió y recordó el segundo propósito de su visita a California.- Oh…como estas Nigfrex?

-Yo…este…muy bien…

-Tienes lo que te pedí hace mas de una semana, ves que si soy bueno, vez que si te doy tiempo…-comento acercándose a el.

-Si..si..-comento nervioso

-Y bien?-pregunto esperando el paquete

-Es que…me lo robaron…-comento muy nervioso y apenas logro pujar las ultimas palabras.

-QUE? COMO? PORQUE ERES SIEMPRE TAN INUTIL! CREES QUE ASI VAS A MERECER CAMINAR ENTRE LOS MUERTOS!-comenzó a gritar-QUIEN?

-Un grupo de chicas, ellas dicen llamarse GPL

-COMO CARAJO PERMITISTE QUE UN GRUPO ESTUPIDO DE MOCOSAS TE ROBARA MI PAQUETE!-grito mientras lo tomaba de la camisa y lo jamaqueaba

-Es…espe..ra-mustio-Se en donde conseguirlas…-dijo y Artemis lo bajo lentamente

-DONDE?

-En esta dirección…-dijo entregándole un pequeño papel que le había dado Gus tres días antes de que llegara Artemis, ya que le habían robado 7 días antes de que Artemis llegara.

-Me estas diciendo que unas estupidas te robaron y se llevaron mi paquete a AUSTRALIA!-grito el pelinegro- NO HABIA OTRO LUGAR MAS EXTRANO!

-Yo ya mande a un grupo especializado para que las encuentre…-comento Gus

-Vez, Gus si me sirve para algo…-comento Artemis mientras guardaba el papel en su pantalón.

-Lo siento…-comento Nigfrex

-Esas van a ser tus últimas palabras…-comento Artemis mientras desaparecía como mismo llego.

-A que se refería?-pregunto Nigfrex y de un segundo a otro se puso pálido y callo al suelo como un bloque, asustando a varias personas y alterando un poco a Gus

-Hey Nigfrex…desperate, C'mon men! Wake UP!-dijo hamaqueándolo, desde ese momento supo que con Artemis Strange no se podía jugar, que cuando el decía un tiempo, en ese tiempo había que conseguir lo que el pedía, sin excusas, estas solo significaban…muerte.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de allí, en una isla mas o menos ubicada en el centro del Pacifico, ignorada por muchos, conocida por menos, en un hermoso y viejo castillo, estaba Agneia limpiando su jardín con la ayuda de Lizzard, uno de sus tres hijos. Cuando apareció Eragon, parecía muy molesto, hastiado, desfallecido…agotado.

-Eragon como estuvo eso?-pregunto Agneia y con tan solo verle la cara, no dijo mas.

-Lizzard para la próxima arregla tus porquerías antes de hacerme correr un país como Alemania para NADA!

-Como que NADA! Las ondas vinieron de allí! No tengo la culpa si se movió a alguna parte!-se quejo el pelirrojo

-Claro!-comento Agneia-Tal vez la sacaron de Alemania al saber que dimos con su paradero y la regresaron a la Mansión de los Strange…

-Tal vez…-comento Eragon mientras se sentaba en un banco que tenia el jardín

-COMO QUE TAL VEZ! NO PIENSAS IR A BUSCARLA!-grito Agneia al verlo ya cansado

-Si tuvieses que cargar muchas libras, muchas horas para después liarte con un sistema de seguridad eterno…que harías? Dejarías descansar tu cuerpo unos minutos o arrancarías en busca de la muerte en segundos? Sabes lo que es pasar la seguridad de los Strange? NO! PUES CALLATE Y OCUPATE DE HACER LO QUE SE TE PIDE!-grito alterado mientras se levantaba- Total…esa chica solo nos va a traer los mismo problemas que nos trajo cuando nació!-comento Eragon

-COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO DE TU HIJA! ES TU HIJA!-grito Agneia

-Sabemos que no es verdad…así que omítete los comentarios, que si te estoy ayudando es porque no deseo que Dyark la encuentre y la desangre en el camino. No se si te has enterado pero la aventurita que tuviste con ese vampiro tuvo consecuencias en esa chica, ella no es normal…ni su sangre ni sus poderes…

-Nunca pensé que me lo estregarías en la cara y si se que Angie no es normal, que fue fruto de una hermosa relación y sabes porque estoy contigo! LO SABES!-grito Agneia mientras Lizzard estupefacto atendía a los detalles.

-Lizzard lárgate!-comento Eragon furioso mientras agarraba a Agneia por la mano y se la llevaba hacia el lago, su usual spot (lugar) para discutir.-NO ME TIENES QUE RESTREGAR, QUE ESTAS CONMIGO, CADA VEZ QUE TE MENCIONO LO DE ANGELIQUE!-grito Eragon enojado- SE PORQUE ESTAS CONMIGO Y SE QUE ES POR LASTIMA! SE QUE FAVOR CON FAVOR SE PAGA! QUE SI LOGRO ENCONTRAR A ANGIE, ELLA PUEDE SALVAR A MI VERDADERO HIJO! DAYAK!

-Esto solo se puede resolver de una manera…-comento Agneia-Mientras mas rápido encuentres a mi verdadera hija, mas rápido se recupera tu hijo y mas rápido te largas de mi vida…-comento la mujer mientras se soltaba brazo del hombre.

-Ese siempre ha sido el plan, solo que tengo que admitir que en el transcurso del tiempo me he enamorado de ti…-comento meloso

-No lo trates de arreglar, aunque yo te ame, tú no quieres a mi hija, solo te refieres a ella como si fuese un objeto que una vez usado se va a tirar y no es lo que quiero para ella. Si una vez dije que no podía con tanta responsabilidad…ahora por lo menos quiero que sepa que no estoy muerta y que estoy ahí para apoyarla…-comento mientras se giraba hacia el lago

-Discúlpame nunca quise dar a entender las cosas de esa manera, pero es que cada día se hace imposible encontrarla y Dayak se esta muriendo! Me pongo peor con cada minuto que pasa! Y apenas puedo descansar…aparte de que también tengo muchas cosas que atender…-comento acercándose a ella

-Eragon, tenemos que encontrarla YA! Por ti, por Dayak, por mi…hasta por ella misma. Angie no esta bien, todo esto le ha hecho mucho daño…lo puedo sentir.-comento mientras se tocaba el corazón con ambas manos y de estas aparecía un hada de plata con una pelotita transparente, solo que la pelotita cambiaba de negro a rojo…

-Te juro que de este mes no pasa…voy a mover cielo y tierra para encontrarla y ni esos Strange con su seguridad me van a poder detener…-comento Eragon mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

Lejos de todo eso, en la Mansión Strange, Angie estaba descansando en su habitación, cuando entro Derek. El joven pelinegro de ojos rojos se acerco a ella, la cual se encontraba recostada de la ventana y le comento:

-Como es que puedes cargar con tantas cosas con una sola mente y un solo cuerpo?

-No es fácil, es lo único que te puedo decir…

-Escuche lo que paso hace rato, solo te puedo decir que Artemis esta algo ido de este mundo y tiene sus razones, pero dentro de si no te quiso lastimar…

-No lo hizo..-comento Angie- Y no tienes que venir a disculparte por el…

-NO..Yo…no me estoy disculpando por el, Artemis no sabe que estoy aquí hablando contigo…

-Si lo hubiese hecho, te puedo asegurar que no estuviese en sus dos piernas en estos momentos…-comento la chica amenazante-Pero al fin y al cabo, si no viniste a disculparte, a que viniste?

-Quiero preguntarte algo en especial…

-Al grano…-comento la chica

-Hasta que grado has logrado utilizar tus poderes?

-No necesito de ellos para ocuparme de alguien, a menos que sobrepase los niveles básicos, 2, 3 y 4…

-Y nunca has intentado comprimirlos? Solo para dejar de hacerte tanto daño?

-No y tampoco me hago daño…-comento la chica y lo miro a los ojos causándole que una fría gota corriera por su espina dorsal causándole escalofríos.

-DEREK! DEREK! DONDE TE METISTE AHORA! VEN PARA QUE TE TOMES LA MEDICINA!-se escucho gritar a Emily

-MAMA! NO SOY YO! ES ARTEMIS!-grito Derek después de salir de la habitación, sin antes sonreírle amistosamente a la chica, la cual lo tomo como una hipocresía.

En esta etapa, lo más probable era que la chica respondiera de manera hostil, agresiva, con malos tratos. Su comportamiento era malcriado y encontraba siempre el punto exacto por donde atacar para que lograsen hartarse de ella lo más pronto posible. La mayor parte del tiempo no hablaba, no salía a lugares donde hubiese muchas personas y muy pocas veces dejaba verse.

-Angie..-comento Emily al tocar la puerta, esto fue unos minutos después de que salio Derek.- Quieres comer? He hecho mi especialidad…

-Para que te molestas en cocinar si no puedes comértelo…-comento Angie dándole en un punto extremadamente fuerte, la frustración de Emily era esa, pero contesto:

-Porque me gusta complacer a mis hijos y a mi esposo…al igual que a nuestros invitados, aunque no me la puedo comer, disfruto al verlos satisfacerse con mis artes culinarias…

-Como toda una verdadera madre, que pena que no fuiste así…-comento en voz baja, olvidando que Emily tenía un oído extremo y escucho todo, tan solo le sonrió de manera amistosa y le comento:

-Si quieres puedo comportarme como una y si me dejas, puedo ser una para ti mientras estés el tiempo que sea necesario aquí…

-Como una madre…esa palabra no existe en mi vocabulario.-comento Angie-Pero si podemos ser muy buenas amigas…-comento y sonrió con todas sus fuerzas, no tenía los ánimos para ser amable CON NADIE.

-Bueno vas a comer?-pregunto tanteando el terreno por segunda vez

-No me queda de otra!-comento la chica y salio junto a la mujer.

Muy cerca de allí, aunque no tan cerca, las GPL, un grupo de ladronas profesionales seguidoras de su propio bien, perteneciente a la agrupación llamada Zarkthief. Que nada más y nada menos eran un grupo inmenso de ladronas en entrenamiento seguidores de su propio bien. Por lo que no estaban del lado de los muertos, ni de los asesinos.

Su organización se ubicaba debajo del mar, en un edificio construido por arrecifes con la mejor tecnología existente. Desde en armas mugres hasta pociones y combinados. Exactamente nuestra chica líder de la sección GPL, se encontraba entrenando su puntería en el arco cuando apareció Lavander Brown, la tercera al mando en el grupo.

-Hey Gin! Como estas!

-Hola! Y ese milagro de verte por estos rumbos, desde que cumplimos con nuestro ultimo expediente hace unos días, no has dado la cara…-comento Ginebra Weasley

-Tenía cosas que atender, ya sabes con eso de que ando de honeymoon, no es fácil atender 4 cosas a la vez…-comento Lavander

-Si te entiendo…-comento Ginny

-No tonta, no entiendes porque tú no te has casado…-comento Pavarti, la cual llegaba con una pistola nueva, pequeña y plateada

-Y eso? Tecnología avanzada o que?-pregunto Ginny

-No me cambies el tema, pero bueno…-comento y sonrió-Es lo nuevo que me ha entregado Cid, las balas tienen pociones ultra venenosas y al hacer contacto con la piel se riegan causando que el veneno no se pueda extraer de ninguna parte.

-Fantástico..-comento Ginny-Puedo?-comento

-No, solo es con permiso autorizado de Cid y tengo especificas razones por no prestártela.-dijo muy seria Pavarti

-Cuales?

-Pues no me llamaste en esta semana, te olvidaste de nuestra cena, no cumpliste con el papeleo anoche y llegaste muy temprano sin mi café y mis donas…

-Vamos Pav!-se quejo Ginny-Sabes que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y que no tengo tiempo para tanto…apenas puedo dormir!

-Eso se llama Harry Potter!-comento Lavander

-No creo…creo que se llama Draco Malfoy!-comento Pavarti

-SHHHHHH…..-hizo senas la pelirroja- No puedes quedarte callada ah! Te lo conté a ti porque fuiste el primer numero que marque y porque pensé que Lavander estaba con su esposo en Paris, pero NADIE debe saber que estoy saliendo con Draco, aparte de que es un mortifago, no me gusta que la gente sepa que salgo con alguien como el.

-Porque te refieres así de el? Que tiene que no tenga Potter?

-TODO…-comento Ginny mientras sonreía con malicia

-Ya te acostaste con el?-pregunto Lavander

-No soy tan fácil…-comento Ginny- Empezamos a salir hace una semana, que mas quieren…

-Bueno chicas dejen el cotorreo y pónganse a entrenar que en estos días se les van a asignar nuevas misiones y nuevos expedientes, así que ubíquense y recuerden…dejen los papeles antes de irse!-comento Galia, una chica alta de cabello rubio, ella se encargaba de encontrar la información y brindarla a la pequena e inmensa organización de solo chicas.

-Al fin! Ya era hora que nos pusieran algo de atención a NOSOTRAS!-comento Pavarti

-No empieces que no estoy de humor para andar metiendo con vampiros otra vez!-comento Ginny

-No te quejes, que el papel que te toco fue el mejor!-comento Lavander

-Cállate quieres!-grito Ginny sintiendo gran asco, con tan solo recordar lo que paso en es club mugroso, todo por unos papeles…

Mientras tanto, los dos jóvenes encapuchados corrían a suaves velocidades por un hermoso prado en medio del atardecer. El encapuchado al que llamaban Harry tenia la mirada perdida en el horizonte, la acción que hacia era automática ya que su mente tan solo pensaba en solo una cosa, lo que haría al llegar a pisar su hogar…vengarse de Ginebra Weasley.

-En que piensas, Harry?-pregunto el otro encapuchado al verle tan distante

-En como ahorcar a tu hermana? Tal vez seria una buena opción, después de la traición que no hizo…-comento Harry, haciendo que el pelirrojo tan solo lo mirara con decepción

-Cuantas veces te lo tengo que explicar?-pregunto resignado

-Muchas veces mas para lograr encontrarle la lógica posible, porque se tuvo que meter en mi vida? Porque tuvo que hacerlo! No le basto con revolcarse una vez conmigo en sexto!-se quejo olvidando que Ron estaba allí.

-QUE!-grito histérico

-No te hagas el que no sabias nada, después de navidades, cuando viajamos juntos a Hogsmeade. No quiero explicártelo con detalles, pero si. Después de eso nos dejamos, porque entre en busca de los horcuxes y después encontré la hermosa oportunidad de derrotar a Voldemort con ciertas habilidades que me otorgaba la Organización…aunque el precio es algo alto, al fin podré librarme de la carga que es Voldemort para mi…

-Siempre pensé que tu y Ginny…bueno este…-comento sin saber que decir

-No tienes que decir nada, tu hermana nunca fue lo que todos pensaban y eso se demuestra en muchas ocasiones y su traición es la más reciente que tengo…-comento

-Harry ella no te traiciono! Cuantas veces MÁS! Se tuvo que ir porque…porque…-se callo la boca, sabia que no debía decirle nada a Harry, se lo había prometido a Ginny…


End file.
